My Family!
by Fic of Delusion
Summary: Sequel atau lanjutan dari Hate This and I Love You. / Untuk yang bingung dengan alurnya, bacalah ini terlebih dahulu www*fanfiction*net/s/11298360/1 / Kumpulan One-shot dengan Genre: Slice of Life, Family, Sedikit Romance dan Comedy. / Story: 6 Published / #Ongoing
1. Story: 1

**Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: My Family!

Story 1: Grandine, Wendy, Igneel.

Rated: T/T+ Menuju M? (entahlah) tapi pastinya ini masih T kok!

Genre: Slice of Life, Family, Sedikit Humor, Romance dll.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: AU, Typo (Tell me) OOC, Dll...

Italic/Miring = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Siang hari yang cerah, atau bisa dibilang biasa saja? Karena nyatanya tak ada burung, hanya ada mentari yang menyengat di tengah hari yang terik.

Natsu, Lucy, dan tentunya anak mereka satu-satunya ini. Tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah kediaman Dragneel.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa, Kakek dan Nenek." Celetuk si kecil.

"Baiklah. Ayo masuk." Seru Natsu yang tangannya bergerak menuju gagang pintu. Lucy yang memegang koper di kedua tangannya tak setuju dengan aksi(?) Natsu.

"Tunggu! Harusnya kau ketuk pintunya!" Protesnya.

.

 **Ceklek!** Gagang pintu turun ke bawah.

"Ini rumahku sendiri, jadi tak masalah. Dan kenapa tak dikunci?" Membuka pintu, lalu menarik dua koper miliknya sendiri. Jangan lupakan juga ransel di punggungnya. Ketahuilah. Barang bawaan keluarga kecil ini 'lumayan' banyak.

"Aneh... Rasanya di dalam ramai sekali. Tadaima~" Seru Natsu yang sudah masuk. Ibu-anak ini akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan suara-suara pukulan dan sebagainya, yang entah suara apa itu. Namun pastinya berasal dari ruang tengah.

"Ibuuu! Aku pu-" Saat sampai di ruang tengah Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti. Lucy sontak kaget. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati suaminya -secara biologis- itu.

"A-ada ap- Eh?!" Dan akhirnya Lucy ikut mematung keheranan. Ruang tengahnya berantakan! Di lantai banyak kaleng minuman, bungkus aneka macam snack, cup ramen, botol teh, botol minuman bersoda, kaleng susu. Dan masih banyak lagi. Dan yang paling membuat mereka berdua terheran-heran adalah...

"Yak! Ini! Terima ini!" Seru seorang wanita dewasa, dengan rambut biru panjang yang duduk di sofa depan TV. Tampak asik menekan-nekan Joystick di genggamannya.

"Ibu. Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang." Ujar seorang wanita- Gadis! Dengan rambut biru yang juga panjang. Lawan mainnya dalam Game Playstation 3 itu.

"Wendy. Mereka pulang paling cepat tiga bulan. Ini masih sekitar dua bulan setengah lewat sedikit." Jawab sang Ibu.

Natsu dan Lucy masih terdiam di tempat berdiri.

"O-o-oh..." Sementara si kecil dengan mulut berbentuk 'O' yang malah salah fokus, melihat takjub ke arah TV, yang menampilkan kedua karakter beradu pedang. Tak lupa aneka macam snack dan beberapa minuman di atas meja. Hingga...

.

 **K.O!** Salah satu dari mereka tumbang, tanda pertarungan sudah berakhir.

"Ahahahaha... Ibu menang Wendy!" Ucap wanita itu sembari menyambar botol cola dari meja dihadapanya. Si gadis juga ikut mengambil snack yang juga ada di meja.

"Selanjutnya aku ti-" Kalimatnya terhenti lantaran menoleh ke kanan, dan gadis bernama Wendy ini terkejut melihat Natsu Dragneel, Kakaknya sendiri...

"I-i-ibu!" Gagapnya.

"Hmm?" Sementara sang Ibu acuh tak acuh, mengarahkan lubang botol pada mulutnya sendiri, meminumnya.

Sedangkan Wendy semakin panik.

"I-itu! Itu di sana..." Belum selesai Wendy menjelaskan, Natsu memanggil Ibunya

"I... Bu?" Wanita dewasa yang ternyata bernama Grandine ini menoleh dengan perlahan, dan mulut penuh cola.

"H-hmph!" Dirinya terkejut bukan main melihat Natsu, yang datang 'diluar perkiraan'

"Ibu?" Panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan lancar.

.

 **BUUUUUUR!** Dan sang ibu pun menyemburkan isi mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ke-kenapa... K-kau... Uhuk! Pulang?" Herannya disertai batuk

"Yang lebih penting Ibu... APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN!?"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Jawab dulu pertanyaan ibu!"

"Ibu yang jawab! Kenapa disini berantakan?! Jadi kalian memakan cemilanku? Dan kenapa kalian malah bermain PS?!"

"Tidak hanya punyamu kok! Meminuman punya Ayahmu di kulkas juga Ibu minum."

"APAAA?! Ya ampun, Ibu..." Dan blablabla... Ibu-anak itu mulai adu mulut.

"A-ano..." Gumam Wendy.

"A-ah... Hahaha" Sementara Lucy tertawa sweatdropped

"Aku minta ya?" Ujar anak kecil rambut pink, yang entah sejak kapan berada dekat Wendy. Ia mengambil satu keripik kentang di meja.

"Hei tunggu! Kau tidak boleh..."

"Kenapa kau pulang ce- LUCY?!" Lucy yang hendak menghampiri putrinya malah terkejut dengan teriakan Grandine.

"A-ah... Y-ya?" Sahutnya

"I-ini benar Lucy 'kan?" Ucapnya tak percaya.

"Iya Bibi... Ini aku. Lama tak bertemu." Dan wanita itu langsung berhambur(?) memeluk Lucy.

"Sudah lama sekali ya?" Tanya Lucy saat mereka saling melepaskan satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Grandine balik bertanya.

"Aku baik kok!" Jawab Lucy dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi... Kalian sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Grandine yang kini menoleh pada Natsu.

"Tentu saja! Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku pasti mendapatkannya kembali!" Jawab Natsu dengan grins khasnya. Melihat itu mata Grandine mulai berkaca-kaca

"Natsu..." Ia pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk memeluk putra sulungnya ini.

"I-ibu?" Heran Natsu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Syukurlah" Pelukannya semakin erat, dengan tangis haru.

"Hiks... Syukurlah, kau benar-benar telah kembali..." Tambahnya yang kini menangkup wajah Natsu. Yang dibalas senyum lebar Natsu. Bibirnya menyungging senyum, berurai air mata. Akhirnya putra kesayangannya ini 'kembali dari masa-masa sulit' Ibu manapun pasti bahagia 'kan?

'"A-ano... Maaf. Anak siapa ini?" Tanya Wendy tiba-tiba. Semua mata langsung terfokus padanya.

"Hmm?" Tak terkecuali anak kecil yang tengah makan keripik kentang ini.

"Ah! Dia putriku. Namanya Nashi." Jelas Lucy. Mendengarnya mata Grandine mengerjap tak percaya.

"Su-sudah menikah dan punya anak?!" Wendy tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Tidak Wendy, kami belum menikah!" Sangkal Natsu.

"K-K-KAMIIIIII?!" Pekik Wendy

"I-itu berarti..." Grandine mulai memandang Nashi, lalu beralih pada Natsu, dan Lucy, lalu Nashi, Natsu, Nashi, Lucy, Natsu, Nashi, Lucy, Nashi Lucy, Natsu, Nashi, Natsu, Nashi. Saat fokus menatapnya. Anak itu malah berucap dengan polosnya...

"Kenapa Nenek?"

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wanita dengan rambut biru panjang itu berteriak kaget dengan amat kencangnya.

"Hoi Natsu. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan bercanda! Dia? Anakmu?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi sembari mendekat pada Natsu, dan menunjuk-nunjuk Nashi yang...

"Tante. Ayo main denganku!" Ajaknya pada Wendy. Joystick yang dipakai Grandine tadi sudah ada di tangannya.

"T-Tante?! A-aku ini masih muda lho! Dua puluh tahun! Dan aku ini adik Ayahmu!" Balasnya penuh penekanan.

"Berarti aku benar 'kan? Adik Papa berarti Tante." Jawabnya tanpa dosa. Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Wendy yang tak rela disebut' Tante' langsung down di tempat duduknya.

"Ya ampun Ibuuuu! Apa setelah melihat wajah kami bertiga masih kurang jelas?" Dan Grandine malah menguncang kedua pundak Natsu tanpa ampun(?)

"Bagaimana bisa!? Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Jangan main-main!" Semburnya(?)

"Yang lebih penting Ibu..." Grandine pun menghentikan aksi menguncang pundaknya, lantaran suara berat Natsu.

"...Kalau Ayah melihat ruang tengah ini..." Natsu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Grandine seketika merasa tersengat listrik imajinasi(?)

"Ka-ka-kau jangan bilang-bilang Ayahmu ya? Ya? Anak Ibu kan pintar menjaga rahasia. Ya 'kan? Kita bisa bekerja sama." Ucapnya dengan manis. Gagap diawal, dan menyogok diakhir.

"Pokoknya Ibu harus cepat membersihkan ini sebelum Ayah-"

"TADAIMAAAA!" Suara teriakan pria dengan lantangnya memotong kalimat Natsu. Wajah Grandine dan Natsu langsung berubah horor.

"Berakhir sudah..." Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Oh. Ada tamu ternyata..." Pria itu mulai mendekat. Lucy menoleh ke arahnya.

"Paman Igneel?" Sapanya.

"Lucy? Wah! Wah! Jadi Natsu benar-benar membawamu kemba..." Langkah pria yang bernama Igneel ini terhenti seketika, dan matanya melebar melihat keadaan ruang tengah rumahnya.

"...Li" Lanjutnya.

"Ah! Sayang. Pu-pulang cepat?" Sapa Grandine, yang entah kenapa bersembunyi di belakang Natsu.

"APA-APAAN SEMUA INI!?" Bentaknya keras menggelegar!

"Hiiiii!" Grandine yang gemetaran memeluk Natsu, yang juga gemetaran dari belakang.

"ULAH SIAPA INI?! SIAPA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS SEMUA INI?! CEPAT JAWAB KALIAN SEMUA!" Melihat Igneel dalam mode sangarnya(?) membuat Lucy ikut bergidik ngeri.

"I-ini ulah ibu! Aku baru pulang kok!" Natsu menyingkirkan badannya membuat Grandine terlihat jelas, karena tamengnya(?) menyingkir.

"I-ini idenya Wendy! A-aku hanya ikut-ikutan. Sungguh!" Jelasnya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan menunjuk lurus arah kanan, tempat Wendy berada.

"Wendy..." Igneel mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk istrinya itu. Dan dirinya malah heran melihat Wendy yang bermain Playstation bersama anak kecil dengan rambut pink.

"Yah... Aku kalah." Ucapnya lemas. Ia mengambil keripik kentang miliknya tadi.

"Eh? Habis..." Lalu membuangnya sembarang arah.

"Oh tidak..." Grandine menganga melihatnya 'menambah sampah' di ruang tengah yang 'sangat' berantakan ini.

"Wendy... Siapa anak ini?" Tanyanya dingin. Wendy sudah bergidik ngeri di tempat. Sementara Nashi biasa saja. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Namaku Nashi." Ia menjawab sendiri pertanyaan Igneel.

"Nashi?" Herannya.

"Uhm! Nashi Heartfilia- Eh? Atau Dragneel ya? Mana yang benar Mama?" Dan Lucy menjawab 'Heartfilia' sedangkan Natsu menjawab 'Dragneel' secara bersamaan. Igneel menghela nafas panjang, lalu berkata...

"Jadi artinya, dia ini anak adopsi kalian berdua?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayah tidak lihat rambutnya mirip denganku?" Igneel pun melirik Natsu lalu, Nashi sesaat, lalu beralih pada Lucy.

"Jadi benar ini anak kalian berdua?" Tanyanya masih belum percaya. Keduanya mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi sudah berapa tahun aku tidak pulang?" Semua yang ada di ruang tengah sweatdropped serentak. Kecuali Grandine.

 _"Benar juga... Jangan-jangan aku bermain PS selama setahun lebih!"_ Pikirnya.

"Ini belum sampai tiga bulan Ayah." Jelas Natsu.

 _"Ya Tuhan..."_ Dan Grandine menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ahahahaha... Meski terlihat muda, Kakek pelupa ya?"

"A-ah! Jadi aku masih terlihat muda ya?"

"Uhm! Masih muda! Nenek juga." Balasnya bersemangat.

"Hoh! Masih keren?" Tanya Igneel lagi, mulai percaya diri.

"Ya... Tapi sayang ada kumisnya." Polosnya sambil nyengir.

"Begitu ya..." Igneel pun langsung down dengan aura hitam, suram.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kakek. Kenapa sampah-sampah ini berserakan di lantai? Apa tempat sampahnya jauh sampai malas membuangnya?"

"MATI AKU!" Pekik Grandine dalam hati, gara-gara anak lima tahun itu. Igneel pasti marah dan...

.

 **Glek!** Dirinya meneguk ludah, saat sang suami menghadap padanya.

"Grandine cepat bersihkan." Perintahnya dengan suara normal, yang membuat Grandine merasa aman(?)

"Tunggu! Kenapa hanya aku? Ini idenya Wendy! Aku hanya ikut-"

"SEKARANG!" Bentak Igneel yang mulai panas(?) lagi.

"S-siap laksanakan!" Dengan itu, wanita rambut biru itu memulai tanggung jawabnya(?) membersihkan ruangan 'kotor' ini.

"Pfff... Kakek dan Nenek lucu juga. Mirip Mama dan Papa, saat bertengkar. Ahahahaha..." Ya benar. Namun bedanya kalau kedua orangtuanya bertengkar, Paparnya lah yang sering 'kalah' atau bisa disebut 'korban' pukulan cinta sang Mama.

"Anak ini... Berapa u..." Igneel menghentikan kalimatnya lantaran menyadari sesuatu. Dia adalah anak Natsu. Rambutnya pink, wajahnya mirip Lucy. Tak ada yang mampu menyangkal kalau anak ini bukan putri mereka berdua. Lalu... Bagaimana bisa sebesar ini? Bahkan orangtuanya baru saja bertemu kembali dan berbaikan...

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yak! Teriakan kaget kedua di rumah ini, yang keluar dari pemilik rumah, seorang pria, Igneel Dragneel!

"Natsu!" Pria yang terlihat muda, namun sudah berkepala empat ini, mendekati putra sulungnya itu.

"Kau harus jelaskan ini sekarang juga!" Katanya setengah membentak. Grandine yang asik menyapu tiba-tiba menodongkan sapunya pada Natsu

"Kau juga berhutang penjelasan pada Ibu!" Serunya yang mendekat pada Natsu.

"Pertama! Kalian belum menikah, mengapa bisa punya anak?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Kalian baru bertema kurang lebih beberapa bulan lalu. Jadi bagaimana anak itu bisa sebesar ini?" Tambah Ayahnya.

"Apakah dia anak dari suami Lucy sebelumnya? Siapa suaminya? Kenapa rambutnya mirip denganmu?" Ibunya kembali bertanya.

"Kalau dia anak dari suami Lucy sebelumnya kenapa dia menyebutkan marga Heartfilia dan Dragneel tadi?" Tanya Igneel lagi.

"Dan kenapa jawaban kalian berdua berbeda?" Suami-istri ini kompak bertanya secara bergantian.

"Kau bilang dia bukan anak adopsi, bagaimana dia bisa sebesar ini?" Dan pertanyaan Ayahnya malah mirip dengan sebelumnya.

"Ah! Benar. Itu yang lebih penting! Berapa umurnya?" Dan Ibunya malah ikut-ikutan. Lalu secara bersamaan mereka bertanya...

"Jangan-jangan Natsu, kau sudah meng-"

"GAAAAAH! POKOKNYA DIA ANAKKU! BERHENTI BERTANYA! AKAN KUJELASKAN SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAA!" Potong Natsu yang menjambak rambut landak -kata Nashi- pink miliknya frustasi.

"Haaaaahh..." Melihat semua ini. Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Wendy tertawa pelan, karena sesuatu.

"Kenapa Tante?" Dan Nashi heran...

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Ruang tengah sudah bersih dari berbagai 'sampah' berterima kasih lah pada Lucy yang ikut membantu Nyonya Grandine.

Wendy, dan juga Nashi, dengan ekspresi poker face, lurus, datar macam ikan mati. Masih tetap dengan pertarungan mereka, di PS.

Sementara keempat orang dewasa duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tamu.

Igneel beserta istrinya Grandine menyimak dengan baik cerita dari Natsu dan Lucy. Jarum jam berada di angka 11, sedangkan si panjang berputar dari 12 menuju angka 3, tanda lima belas menit telah berlalu.

"Hmm... Cukup panjang juga ceritanya. Dan ternyata Natsu 'lumayan' brengsek!" Ucap Igneel yang mengusap dagu. Tak lupa teriakan 'Hei!' Natsu yang menyahut

"Sudah, sudah, yang penting dia sudah bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Dan sayang..." Grandine menghadap ke kanan menatap intens suaminya.

"...Apa kau berpikir sama seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

"Hoh!" Seru Igneel tiba-tiba, membuat Lucy dan Natsu mengerjapkan matanya heran.

"Orang nomor dua di Dragneel Company..." Igneel melirik Grandine, dan wanita itu mengerti.

"Pengusaha muda yang banyak digandrungi kaum hawa~" Dengan wajah berseri, centil. Ia genggam kedua tangan suaminya.

"Ternyata sudah punya anak dari... Ehem! Seorang novelis cantik." Jawab Igneel, mendekatkan wajah pada istrinya dengan suara sok keren -menjijikan menurut Natsu.

"K-KYAAA!" Dan mendapat reaksi berlebihan berupa teriakan fangirling -imut menurut Lucy.

"Ini benar-benar masalah besar!" Igneel berubah serius. Natsu dan Lucy meneguk ludah. Grandine tersenyum sarkastik.

"Ufufu... Sebuah A-I-B?" Katanya dengan suara seductif, tak lupa menjilat bibir bawahnya. Natsu dan Lucy merinding di tempat.

"Ini skandal besar sayang... Skandal besar!" Menggerat genggaman pada kedua tangan istrinya, agar terkesan lebih dramatis.

"Oh my GOD!" Yang dijawab teriakan dengan nada naik-turun, gaya khas anak SMA stres. Dengan kata lain alay!

"Sebelum masalah ini bertambah besar..." Sang suami tak acuh, dengan 'Oh my GOD'nya Itu, dan tetap melanjutkan -entah apa maksudnya ini.

"Dan membuat media heboh."

"Kami berdua memutuskan..." Dengan suara bersamaan

.

 **BRAAK!** Meja digebrak bersamaan. Jari telunjuk menunjuk kedua tersangka(?)

"Kalian akan menikah minggu depan!" "E-eh?" Sedangkan reaksi keduanya hanya buka mulut, dan buka-tutup mata macam anak balita ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan belum bisa bicara.

"YEAAAH! AKHIRNYA AKU MENANG!" Teriak Nashi yang mengangkat Joystick tinggi-tinggi, berdiri di sofa depan TV. Sukses, teriakan itu menyadarkan Natsu dan Lucy dari shock nya. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dengan mata melotot.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan begitulah teriakan kaget ketiga di rumah ini, dilakukan oleh dua orang berbeda gender.

.

.

 **Story 1**

 **End**

.

.

 **Author Note**

Yo! Sebenarnya fic ini genre utamanya Slice of Life. Namun karena di FFn tidak ada genre Slice of Life, aku masukkan ke Family dan Romance (Karena juga mengandung genre itu)

Jadi, bagaimana? Kuharap Sequel Hate This and I Love You Ini cukup memuaskan (meski aku kurang yakin dengan itu)

Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku akan usahakan update setiap minggu (semoga bisa)

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	2. Story: 2

**Balasan Review**

 **Airin Heartfilia 367**

Tenang saja, pasti lanjut kok!

Minta doanya juga, semoga bisa Update tiap minggu :D

 **Akano Ysuki**

Banyak yang menunggu Sequel ini ya?

Baiklah ini chapter 2 nya! :D

 **Guest**

Oke! Terima kasih juga review nya!

 **ifa dragneel92**

Siaaaap! Ini sudah lanjut!

 **Dragneel77**

Maaf karena menunggu lama, padahal rencananya mau publish awal bulan. Banyak gangguan ketika mengetik, tapi pada akhirnya bisa juga. Dan semoga bisa Update tiap minggu.

 **Febnanda**

Bingung? Kamu belum baca fic-ku yang Hate This and I Love You ya?

Bacalah itu dulu, agar tak bingung dengan Sequel/Lanjutannya ini.

 **Sushii19**

Baguslah kalau ini cukup menghiburmu. Dan terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review.

 **h3ndy.x**

Maaf ya, menunggu lama. Tapi tenang saja, ini pasti lanjut sampai tamat!

 **ntdragneel616**

Apa Update tiap minggu bisa dikatakan Update Kilat?

 **Serly Scarlet**

Bukan! Kalau keluarga cemara, judulnya My Rumah Cemara Tangga *Apaan coba?

.

Baiklah sudah semuanya. Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua, yang sudah membaca, dan meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk memberikan review. Terima kasih.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: My Family!

Story 2: The Wedding

Rated: T/T+ Menuju M? (entahlah) tapi pastinya ini masih T kok!

Genre: Slice of Life, Family, Sedikit Humor, Romance dll.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: AU, Typo (Tell me) Sedikit OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Pernikahan normalnya dilakukan dengan penuh perencanaan, sangat hati-hati dalam memilih pakaian, cincin, dan sebagainya. Pernikahan adalah dambaan setiap pasangan. Tentunya semua pasangan ingin pernikahan mereka amat 'spesial' serta membekas dalam memori bukan?

Mempelai wanita tampak cantik dengan sedikit polesan bedak. Wajahnya sudah cantik sejak awal, tak perlu make-up atau apapun itu.

Gaun putih mekar, tanpa lengan membalut tubuhnya yang sempurna dimata pria manapun. Tubuh langsing ideal, dengan kulit bersih. Rambut kuning panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Sementara mempelai pria, mengenakan tuxedo biru sedangkan dalamannya berwarna putih, tak lupa pula celana hitam panjang. Rambut pinknya yang sudah ia cukur lebih pendek, tapi terlihat berantakan seperti biasa. Ia malas menyisir. Ia hanya sekedar membasuh wajah, memakai pakaian, dan memotong rambutnya untuk acara pernikahannya ini. Kalau ditanya kenapa?

Jawaban karena ia lelah! Mereka berdua lelah!

Lucy beserta Suaminya -sudah sah secara hukum, ini sudah selesai mengucapkan janji suci di sebuah Hotel Bintang Lima ini. Patut untuk diketahui. Bahwa, mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan ini hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, ya! SATU MINGGU!

Mereka melakukannya cukup dengan satu hari. Dari mulai daftar tamu, undangan, hidangan, sewa hotel, cincin, fitting pakaian. Dan sekarang di hari ke-7 langsung di rayakan! Hebat bukan? Ya hebat! Pernikahan dengan bumbu 'kelelahan' ini memang cukup 'hebat'!

"Ce-cepat lakukan! Agar ini cepat selesai." Bisik Lucy pada Natsu yang berdiri di harapannya.

"Aku tahu! Aku juga lelah dan lapar." Balas Natsu dengan bisikan pula.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah." Pipinya memerah lantaran malu. Tangan Natsu sudah melingkari pinggang Lucy.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini di depan semua orang?" Lucy akui dirinya malu. Berbeda dengan Natsu yang biasa saja. Dia benar-benar gugup harus berciuman di depan banyak orang seperti ini? Oh ayolah! Dirinya tak pernah bermesraan di tempat umum! Lebih nyaman kalau berdua menurutnya. Meski nyatanya ia tetap malu juga sih walaupun hanya berdua.

"Ngihihihi... Wajahmu lucu Luce."

"Ce-cepat lakukan! Atau kubunuh kau!" Akhirnya mau tak mau Natsu harus berhenti menggoda Istrinya ini. Lucy yang marah adalah 'neraka' tersendiri baginya.

Natsu pun mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat...

.

.

Semakin dekat...

.

.

Lucy membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan memejamkan matanya...

.

.

Mata Natsu melirik ke kiri sesaat.

 _"Sial!"_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Melihat para tamu terfokus pada mereka berdua, terutama Ibunya dengan bidikan kamera smartphone miliknya. Dan sekarang ia juga merasa gugup.

.

"U-umhhh..." Ciuman itu berlangsung cepat. Hanya tiga detik!

"Su-sudah?" Gumam Lucy saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Hee!? Begitu saja? NATSU CIUM LAGI!" Perintah Ibunya

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" Balas Natsu. Ibunya merenggut, Ayahnya menghela nafas,para tamu sweatdropped. Khusus Gray, ia terbahak-bahak melihat Natsu yang malu.

"Sudahlah! Cepat bunganya." Suruh Natsu dengan bisikan. Tanpa berkata apapun Lucy langsung berbalik, tanpa ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung melempar bunga yang sejak tadi ada digenggamannya...

.

"GUAH! TUMPAH!" Bunga itu sukses mengenai wajah seseorang, dan menumpahkan cairan dalam gelas miliknya. Lucy membalikkan badannya lagi, guna melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sting?" Ya, ya. Doakan saja si Durian itu cepat menikah!

Yang lebih penting sekarang, dimana Natsu? Suaminya ini tiba-tiba menghilang! Kedua irisnya melirik ke sana ke mari.

Kesal? Oh tentu! Tangannya sampai gatal ingin memberikan cintanya dalam bentuk kepalan tangan!

"Itu dia!"

.

"Hmm?" Gumam Natsu seorang diri. Dirinya mendadak merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tidak enak. Ia sedang makan ayam -sengaja ia minta sebagai hidangan wajib pada Ibunya, yang notabene produser(?) acara ini. Ia mengambil lagi sepotong ayam dari meja panjang tempat berkumpulnya hidangan pernikahannya ini. Membuka mulut, namun kembali menutupnya lantaran merasa seseorang datang mendekat. Dan...

"Oh. Lu-"

.

BLETAK! Jitakan sayang, sukses mengenai kepala pink Natsu.

"Tiba-tiba menghilang, dasar!" Belum sempat protes Lucy-nya sudah menyembur(?) duluan. Tak berhenti disitu, ayam goreng ditangannya juga disambar.

"Setidaknya ajak aku kalau mau makan. " Bibir nya mengerucut tanda sebal. Tak tahukah Natsu kalau Lucy juga lapar?

Akhirnya Natsu hanya bisa pasrah, mengelus pucuk kepalanya seraya mengambil lagi paha ayam goreng di meja.

"Kalian tak pernah berubah ya? Pengantin baru itu tak boleh bertengkar." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat kedua mempelai ini mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Diam saja kau Gray!" Suara dingin dengan death glare dari Lucy sanggup membuat seorang Gray Fullbuster bergidik.

"Ya ampun. Kau ini sensitif sekali ya?"

"BERISIK!" Dan bentakan itu sukses membuat Gray bungkam seketika. Nyalinya langsung ciut...

Berjalan mendekati si korban(?) lalu Natsu membisikan sesuatu di kuping kanannya.

"Sekarang ini, dia lebih ganas dari Erza. Jadi jangan ganggu dia kalau masih ingin hidup!"

"Hiii!" Gray pun langsung menegang di tempat! Lucy yang acuh tak acuh khusyuk dengan acara makannya. Oh ya. Dia sudah menghabiskan satu potong, dan kini mengambil lagi.

"Kau ini tertular Natsu atau apa?" Celetuk Erza, yang entah sejak kapan duduk dekat meja hidangan, tak jauh dari mereka.

"Cih! Kau sendiri juga makan banyak Erza." Perkataan Lucy sontak membuat Natsu dan Gray pucat.

"Ga-gawat!" Dalam hati mereka berdua sudah panik.

"Apa iya? Ini baru satu potong kue kok!" Balas Erza. Natsu dan Gray menghela nafas lega.

"Disitu kau rupanya! Hoi! Nona Pisang, gara-gara lemparanmu bajuku basah!" Sebuah Duria- Sting! Tiba-tiba muncul dengan protesnya

"Mau protes? Akan aku kuliti kau sekarang juga! Jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang lelah berdebat denganmu sekarang ini! MENGERTI!?"

"A-aye! Nikmati makanannya Nyonya Lucy." Tanpa sadar Sting bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Natsu.

"Hei Natsu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Bisik Gray meminta penjelasan.

"Benar-benar. Kenapa dia jadi ganas begitu?" Dan mendapat dukungan dari Sting.

"Ini semua gara-gara pernikahan mendadak ini- Tidak bukan! Ini gara-gara Ibu..." Dan mereka bertiga saling merangkul satu sama lain. Anggap saja gosip antar pria.

"Hoaaa..." Menguap pelan. Tubuh lelah Lucy menduduki kursi dengan lemasnya, menyambar gelas yang sudah ia isi teh tadi. Meminumnya dengan malas.

"Ya ampun... Sepertinya pernikahanmu melelahkan ya? Lucy." Komentar Erza ditengah acara makannya.

"Sungguh... Ini sangat melelahkan! Aku juga lapar, sampai menghabiskan lima paha ayam goreng." Sahut Lucy yang menaruh gelas kosong bekas minumnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Natsuuu... Bisa duduk di sini?" Pintanya dengan lemah, menepuk kursi disamping kanan. Setelah menaruh tulang ayamnya di piring tumpukan tulang ayam Lucy, Natsu duduk dikursi yang dimaksud tadi. Tak lupa mengambil lagi sepotong ayam.

"Pinjam pundakmu ya?" Kepalanya jatuh bersandar pada pundak perlu persetujuan, karena Natsu-nya juga tak akan menolak. Ia juga memeluk tangan kiri Natsu seolah itu adalah guling.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan ya?"

"Uhm..." Matanya sudah terpejam sejak tadi.

"O-oh... Ro-romantis sekali!" Kagum Erza dengan pipi memerah.

"Dasar pengantin baru." Celetuk Gray.

"Nona Pisang ganas langsung jadi manja." Tambah Sting. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak hening, Erza khusyuk makan. Sting mencari tempat duduk, Gray mengambil minuman.

.

 **Puk!** Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau bilang mau mengambil minuman lagi?"

"Ah! Yukino. Maaf tadi aku mengobrol dengan Natsu-san dan lupa- GAAAAH! KENAPA KAU TELANJANG!?" Kaget Sting saat melihat Gray, yang bertelanjang dada, dengan gelas berisi wine di tangan kanannya.

"KYAAAA!" Yukino langsung menutup kedua matanya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Ugh... Kenapa di sini ribut sekali sih?!" Dan Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kapan ini terjadi!?" Sting makin dibuat heran melihat Gray yang malah bingung sendiri.

"Gray-sama, bajumu." Seorang wanita dengan rambut biru laut bergelombang tiba-tiba muncul. Entah di mana ia mendapat setelan jas beserta kemeja milik Gray.

"Terima kasih, Juvia." Gray pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Di sini ramai sekali ya?" Muncul lagi seseorang.

"Jellal!" Panggil Erza. Menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Jellal tersenyum simpul, lantas menghampirinya

"Sudah berapa banyak kue yang kau makan?" Tanyanya, mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan Erza.

"Baru tiga."

"Hoaaaaaaa... Rasanya percuma aku tidur." Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali tidur.

"Daripada tidur lagi. Lebih baik kau bercerita. Bagaimana kalian bisa berbaikan? Lalu menikah mendadak begini. Bukankah kau bersih keras tak ingin menikah dengan Natsu, saat kita bertemu di Crocus waktu itu." Ujar Erza

"A-apa!? Jadi selama ini kau sudah menemukan Lucy!?" Kaget Gray. Darahnya langsung naik!

Erza menemukan Lucy? Lantas kenapa tak membawanya kembali? Dan yang lebih penting... Kenapa Erza tak memberitahunya?

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga bulan lalu." Ucap Jellal, membuat darah Gray turun.

"Tahu-tahu dia sudah punya anak. Kupikir dia sudah berkeluarga. Jadi aku tak mengajaknya kembali ke sini. Dan ternyata anak itu adalah-"

"Anaknya dari seorang pengusaha muda. Benar-benar skandal yang ditutup rapat selama lima tahun!" Sting memotong perkataan Erza.

"Diam kau Durian!" Natsu dan Lucy kompak.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau cerita Lucy." Erza kembali memintanya bercerita.

"Sebelum itu..." Jellal melirik Duri- Sting! Dengan gadis muda disampingnya itu.

"...Ada yang harus memperkenalkan diri." Lanjutnya.

"Sting Eucliffe. Pengurus Dragneel Company di Crocus."

"Yukino Agria. Manager sebuah kafe milik Lucy di Crocus."

"Giliranku!" Erza langsung bangkit berdiri, ia tampak antusias.

"Erza Scarlet? Aku sering melihatmu di majalah." Celetuk Yukino tiba-tiba.

"Salah! Yang benar Erza Fernandez." Koreksi Erza.

"Baiklah. Sekarang giliran Juvia." Sting dan Yukino mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada wanita rambut biru laut itu.

"Nama Juvia adalah Juvia Fullbuster, seorang desainer. Juvia ialah istri dari suami Juvia yang bernama Gray Fullbuster. Kalian boleh memanggil Juvia dengan panggilan Juvia." Sting dan Yukino sweatdropped dengan banyaknya kata 'Juvia' Dan yang mereka tangkap dari perkataannya hanyalah...

Wanita ini bernama Juvia!

"Dan aku-"

"Aku tahu!" Potong Sting menghentikan kalimat Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster-san. Aku menonton film-mu!" Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya." Ujar Gray yang tak jadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Hee... Seorang Pengusaha Muda dan Istrinya seorang Novelis. Seorang Aktor dengan Istri Designer Profesional. Lalu, seorang Model dan Suaminya Jellal Fernandez yang hanya orang biasa ini merasa sedikit tak nyaman." Kata Jellal panjang lebar.

"Hee... Seorang yang sering bermain hal-hal menantang memang sedikit tak nyaman ya? Nama para Stuntman hanya muncul di Closing Credits sih." Celetuk Natsu yang mengambil minuman.

"Setidaknya, bayaranku sekali lompat dari atas gedung cukup tinggi."

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo mulai ceritanya." Ucap Erza menutup perkenalan ini.

"Aku lelah..." Sementara Lucy malah kembali menarik lengan kiri suaminya yang sudah kembali dengan gelas teh di tangan kanan.

"...Singkat saja, tak perlu cerita. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Lanjutnya yang kembali menyadarkan kepala di bahu Natsu.

"Kami semua punya pertanyaan yang sama. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menikah mendadak, dan berbaikan dengan Natsu?" Tanya Erza mewakili semuanya. Minus Sting yang sudah tahu sebagian ceritanya.

"Awalnya aku tidak yakin. Tapi saat Natsu bunuh diri, aku percaya padanya. Lalu, saat kembali ke sini, kami langsung menikah secepatnya." Jelas Lucy yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya ini perintah Ibu." Tambah Natsu.

"Juvia suka dengan cara Natsu-san!"

"Natsu? Bunuh diri? Hahahahahahaha..." Dan Gray langsung tertawa lepas.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau tidak tahu seberapa frustasinya aku hingga ingin mati!" Kesal Natsu.

"Benar! Benar! Juvia juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya!" Dan Juvia malah Ikut-ikutan.

.

 **NGIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Perhatian! Perhatian!"

Suara Ibu Grandine dari atas panggung sukses membuat mata Lucy terbuka lebar.

 _"Akhirnya!"_

"Untuk menutup acara ini, pilih pasanganmu dan mulailah berdansa!"

"Kalau begitu Nona..." Seseorang naik keatas panggung dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"...Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Lanjutnya. Jika yang kalian harapkan adalah pangeran muda...

Maaf... Ini pria paruh baya yang sok keren! Namun aksinya sukses membuat para tamu heboh...

Tertawa!

"Te-tentu." Uluran tangannya diterima malu-malu. Para tamu bersiul dan kompak tepuk tangan.

"Dasar orang tua yang lupa usia." Natsu hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat kelakuan orang tuanya.

"Kita juga tidak boleh kalah!" Tiba-tiba Lucy bangkit dari duduk.

"Ayo Natsu!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Lihat yang lain sudah menuju lantai dansa. Ayo! Bangun!" Menarik tangannya dengan kasar, Lucy benar-benar bersih keras.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa!" Tolak Natsu.

"Akan aku ajari!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah! Bangun, banguuuuun!" Karena tangannya ditarik dengan kuat, akhirnya Natsu mau bangun juga. Salahkan Lucy yang keras kepala.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu." Saat mereka mulai menuju lantai dansa.

"Ambil minum, ambil minum, ambil minum." Nashi yang kehausan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Teh? Kopi? Dan... Apa itu?" Hanya teh dan kopi yang ia tahu.

"Itu namanya wine. Terbuat dari anggur merah." Seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya datang menghampirinya.

"Hmm. Kau tahu dari mana Julia?" Julia Fullbuster adalah anak dari Gray dan Juvia.

"Ibu. Dia juga bilang jangan minum itu, nanti bisa mabuk!" Jawab gadis kecil dengan rambut gelap seperti Ayahnya ini.

"Hiii! Untung aku tak berniat meminum line itu."

"Wine. Bukan line bodoh! Ngomong-ngomong, di sini tidak ada es krim ya?"

"Bodoh! Malam-malam begini kau mau makan es krim?"

"Memangnya kenapa!? Dan jangan sembarang mengataiku bodoh!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan bodoh!" Mereka berdua saling mendekat satu sama lain.

"Grrr.. Kau mau ribut denganku ya!?" Tanya Julia ingin memulai perang.

"Siapa takut! Jangan kau pikir karena aku perempuan tak bisa memukul wajah jelekmu itu!"

.

 **BLETAK! BLETAK!**

"PEREMPUAN ITU HARUSNYA DIAM DAN DUDUK MANIS!" Kedua korban jitakan maut Rex Fernandez itu langsung terdiam dengan menjolan di pucuk kepala masing-masing.

"Dasar! Kalian berdua kan berteman baik. Jadi jangan bertengkar begitu! Dan lagi, aku ingin makan kue dengan tenang di sini!"

"Aye sir!" Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Menghela nafas. Lalu kembali duduk di kursinya, Rex melanjutkan ritual(?) makan kuenya.

"Kepalaku masih sakit." Gumam Nashi.

"Kau baru pertama kali merasakannya ya? Dia itu monster lho!" Sesama korban, Julia menyahut.

"Kurasa aku setuju denganmu. Rex memang monster."

"Hmm? Kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya si rambut scarlet dengan kue di mulutnya. Merasa namanya di panggil.

"Ti-tidak kok! Ehehehe..." Sekali lagi lagi mereka berdua kompak mengucapkan kalimat serupa.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Acara pernikahan tertutup yang hanya mengundang kerabat dan teman dekat itu sudah usai. Para tamu sudah kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing. Nashi ikut Igneel, Grandine, dan Wendy. Sementara Natsu dan Lucy tetap singgah di hotel. Grandine bilang "Biarkan Mama dan Papamu berdua. Mereka membutuhkannya."

Tuxedo, gaun putih, kemeja, celana panjang, sepatu biru, heels warna putih perak. Bertebaran di lantai salah satu kamar Hotel Bintang Lima.

"Ah~ Lelahnya~" Ucap Lucy berebahkan tubuhnya yang memakai kain putih -hanya menutupi dada hingga pahanya, ke kasur besar yang empuknya membuat orang ingin segera tidur.

"Ya. Lumayan melelahkan." Tambah Natsu yang hanya memakai boxer ikut naik ke atas ranjang.

"Jangan samakan staminaku denganmu! Bagiku ini sangat melelahkan."

"Hmm..." Balas Natsu seadanya. Dirinya duduk di pinggir ranjang sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Lucy lembut. Bangkit duduk mengintip dari balik bahu Natsu.

"Email dari kantor, belum kubaca." Salahkan pernikahan mendadak ini.

"Hmm... Eh! Tunggu Natsu!" Natsu yang ingin mematikan layar smartphone nya langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa sih?" Tanyanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku pinjam HP-nya." Tanpa izin terlebih dahulu, ia langsung menyambar benda yang biasa digunakan untuk kebutuhan komunikasi itu. Entah apa yang Lucy lakukan Natsu tak terlalu peduli.

"Kau mirip anak-anak sa-"

"Senyum~" Potong Lucy yang memeluk lehernya, dan menempelkan pipi kanannya dengan pipi kiri Natsu. Melihat wajahnya beserta Lucy di layar, Natsu sadar bahwa Lucy ingin mengambil foto. Memberikan senyum nya pada kamera depan smartphone itu dan...

.

 **Cekrek!**

"Rasanya sudah lama kita tak sedekat ini." Ujar Lucy tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

"Hmm... Kita terpisah jauh sih."

"..." Tak ada jawaban lagi. Rasa penasaran muncul dalam diri Natsu melihat Lucy yang tampak asik dengan kegiatannya bersama HP miliknya.

"Sudah sini kembalikan!" Sambar Natsu membuat Lucy merengut kesal.

"Pelit!" Umpatnya

"Hmm... Aku sudah lama tidak membuka Facebook." Ujar Natsu melihat HP-nya yang kini berada dalam aplikasi Facebook. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dan mulai mengetik Email dan Password pada kolom yang disediakan.

"Aku sudah lima tahun tak membukanya." Sahut Lucy yang ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Natsu.

"Aku juga. Aku sibuk mencarimu sampai lupa kalau Facebook mungkin bisa membantu."

"Hmm... Aku sibuk mengetik novel setiap hari. Yah... Kau tahu. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan demi masa depan Nashi." Mereka diam sejenak melihat Icon spinner berputar-putar searah jarum jam di layar smartphone itu.

"153 Notifications, 83 Messages, 526 FRIEND REQUESTS!?" Heboh Lucy. Sementara Natsu biasa saja. Sudah lima tahun tak dibuka, itu wajar.

Meng-klik Tab Notifications, lalu menutupnya kembali guna menghilangkan angka 153 di sana. Tak peduli dengan isinya yang rata-rata dari teman-temannya yang mengirimkan pesan atau foto ke Timeline miliknya. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan di Tab Messages yang isinya kebanyakan dari wanita tak dikenal, meski ada juga dari temannya yang menanyakan dirinya pergi mencari Lucy ke mana. Lalu beralih ke Tab Friend Requests.

"Ka-kalau menerima salah satu saja dari mereka, akan kucekik kau sekarang juga Natsu!" Friend Requests dengan total 526 itu, semuanya adalah kaum hawa dari yang muda, remaja, sampai Ibu-ibu tak ketinggalan. Dan tentunya membuat Lucy naik darah! Pengusaha Muda ini cukup populer juga ternyata.

Bukannya bertindak menerima atau menolak. Natsu malah menekan tombol Home yang berfungsi untuk Minimize aplikasi Facebook. Membuka menu, lalu membuka aplikasi bernama WhatsApp. Mencari nama Wendy di Tab Contacts dan mengirim pesan padanya.

.

 **To: Wendy**

Wendy?

.

Tak perlu waktu lama. Hanya beberapa detik saja, ia sudah mendapat balasan. Pertanda bahwa adiknya sedang Online saat ini.

.

 **From: Wendy**

Ada apa? Kau gugup saat mau... Ah! Maaf. Aku masih polos! Tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi tak bisa membantu~ :D

.

Wajah Lucy langsung memerah saat melihat balasannya. Dan Natsu? Ia kesal!

.

 **To: Wendy**

Bukan itu bodoh! Aku mau tanya, bagaimana cara menolak semua Friend Request di Facebook sekaligus?

.

"Kalau kau saja tidak tahu. Kenapa malah bertanya pada Wendy?" Heran Lucy.

"Wendy adalah seorang Programmer. Jadi hal seperti ini sangat mudah baginya." Jawab Natsu. Hening menyelimuti mereka sesaat, hingga Lucy yang menyadari sesuatu memecah keheningan.

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, bi-bisa kau pakai bajumu?" Ucapnya yang jelas tengah gugup karena pikirannya mengarah pada 'sesuatu'.

"Hah!? Kau sendiri juga hanya memakai kain! Kita sama-sama gerah Luce. Dengan begini AC-nya lebih terasa!"

"Me-memangnya kau tak merasa aneh dengan situasi seperti ini?"

"Ya ampun... Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula kau lelah 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi aku malu!" Begitu katanya sambil membuang wajah, pengalihkan pandangannya.

"Gahahahaha... Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Luce." Mendekat dan mencium pipi kiri istrinya itu sejenak.

"Aku ini suamimu, tak perlu malu begitu." Ujarnya disertai grin khas miliknya yang sangat disukai Lucy.

"Kurasa aku harus membiasakan diri." Balas Lucy yang masih sedikit malu, menatap intens suaminya dengan senyum simpul.

HP Natsu tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat mereka sedikit tersentak. Natsu pun mengambilnya dan menekan tombol power di samping kanan.

"Kau mengubah wallpaper lockscreennya ya?" Heran Natsu melihat foto mereka berdua beberapa menit lalu. Memasukkan PIN untuk membuka lockscreen.

"Daripada foto sebelumnya? Itu fotoku saat masih SMA dulu. Sudahlah! Pakai saja itu sebagai wallpaper."

"Iya, iya." Dan saat lockscreen terbuka, menampilkan homescreen beserta wallpaper yang sama. Menarik Notifications Drawer, lalu meng-klik Notifications dengan Foto Wendy di sebelah kiri dan teks bertuliskan 'Wendy' ditengah-tengah, serta sedikit teks pesan yang dikirimnya dibawah.

.

 **From: Wendy**

Pertama buka Facebook menggunakan Browser lalu...

.

Natsu pun mengikuti sesuai instruksi yang diberikan. Hanya butuh lima menit untuk menolak semua Friend Requests.

.

 **To: Wendy**

Terima kasih, Wendy! #grin

.

 **From: Wendy**

Itu sangat mudah bagi seorang Hacker dengan Nickname: Marvell #smirk

.

"Fyuh... Selesai juga."

"Pinjam~" Rengek Lucy.

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Balas Natsu memberikan benda persegi panjang lima inch serba guna itu.

"Aku juga ingin membuka Facebook." Ujarnya menerima dengan senang hati.

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau ingin Upload fotonya."

"Eh? Boleh juga! Tadinya aku ingin mengubah status hubungan menjadi menikah."

"Dasar wanita!" Natsu hanya sweatdropped dengan tingkah istrinya itu.

"183 Notifications, 348 Messages, 788 Friend Requests!? Kurasa aku juga harus menggunakan cara yang diberikan Wendy tadi." Cukup kaget Lucy melihatnya, tapi tak seheboh tadi. Macam Ibu-ibu yang baru sadar suaminya memiliki uban, sudahlah lupakan!

"Natsu? Kau tidak marah." Tanya Lucy heran lantaran Natsu yang diam.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lihat! Banyak pria asing yang mengirim pesan. Apalagi Friend Requests nya." Pesannya rata-rata berkata "Hai cantikkk" dan lain sebagainya. Ada juga teman-temannya yang bertanya ia berada di mana. Wajarlah, Lucy tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak lima tahun lalu. Dan Friend Requests nya, kurang lebih sama dengan Natsu. Hanya saja mereka semua seorang pria.

"Hmm..." Natsu merapatkan dirinya dan memeluk Lucy dari samping.

"...Jika mereka tahu aku tidur satu kasur denganmu, dengan posisi seperti ini. Kira-kira reaksi mereka bagaimana ya?" Lanjutnya. Lucy terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku bahkan tak menerima Friend Request nya. Bagaimana mereka tahu?"

"Kalau begitu, beritahu saja mereka semua kalau kau sudah menikah." Suruh Natsu dengan seringaian. Lucy mengecup bibir suaminya sebelum berkata...

"Mungkin mereka akan bunuh diri."

"Hihihi... Kau kejam Luce."

"Hihihi... Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengikuti tips dari Hacker bernama Marvell." Beberapa menit setelah obrolan ringan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Natsu memilih diam. Lucy sibuk mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Wendy. Mengubah status hubungannya di Facebook menjadi menikah dengan Natsu. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia meng-klik Tab News Feeds -siapa tahu ada berita menarik, di kiri atas. Loading sesaat dan...

.

 **Wendy Dragneel**

 **HEBOH! HOT! BERITA PANAS! TRENDING TOPIK! AKTUAL! SETAJAM KATANA! MENANCAP LAYAKNYA PAKU! MENOHOK SEPERTI GOLOK!**

 **Foto pernikahan Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia BOCOR!**

 **Pengusaha muda Natsu Dragneel, yang dikenal tampan, kaya, tubuh atletis yang seksi menurut kaum hawa, serta cuek soal urusan asmara. Ternyata menyembunyikan hubungan asmaranya dengan seorang novelis muda yang cantik nan seksi, bernama Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **PARAHNYA mereka menyembunyikannya selama LIMA TAHUN!**

 **Tak hanya itu, mereka bahkan sudah MEMILIKI SATU ANAK!**

 **Benar-benar SKANDAL!**

 **Ehem! Ehem! Tapi disamping semua itu mereka berdua tampak serasi bukan?**

 **Hohoho... Mohon maaf bagi kalian harus merasakan kekecewaan. Mengimpikan si cantik Lucy Heartfilia, dengan tubuh ideal yang indah nan seksi? Atau bagi kalian kaum hawa yang terpikat dengan Natsu Dragneel yang tampan, dan juga bentuk tubuh sempurnanya itu?**

 **Semuanya kini berubah menjadi angan-angan belaka! Karena nyatanya mereka berdua adalah pasangan suami-istri.**

 **Kita semua hanya bisa membantu memberikan doa agar mereka bahagia...**

 **Sekian.**

 **Sumber: Wendy Dragneel selaku adik dari Natsu.**

 **P.S: Anggap saja hadiah dariku Onii-chan. Meski kalian bukan artis tapi aku berharap kalian bertemu paparazzi besok. Hehehe... :p**

.

Terpampang jelas di bawah caption tersebut, foto pernikahan mereka dengan para tamu yang berdansa, ada juga yang tertawa, bahkan yang bertelanjang dada pun ada!

Sedangkan kedua mempelai ditengah-tengah, yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Pertengkaran terjadi karena Natsu yang menginjak kaki Lucy. Salahkan Lucy yang bersikukuh mengajak Natsu yang tak bisa berdansa. Ah! Jangan lupakan dua anak perempuan yang dikejar anak laki-laki rambut scarlet karena menjatuhkan kuenya. Entah si pinky atau si rambut gelap yang menjatuhkannya, intinya mereka terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran.

.

 **All 7991 (Like 3593 - Love 1647 - Wow 584 - Haha 329 - Sad 1597 - Angry 241)**

 **Comments 5143**

.

.

.

"WENDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Teriakan dahsyat mereka berdua keluar begitu saja.

Untungnya kamar hotel itu kedap suara.

.

.

 **.**

 **Story 2**

 **End**

.

.

 **Author Note**

Jujur saat menulisnya menurutku tidak lucu sama sekali, dan saya minta maaf kalau ceritanya terkesan membosankan, romance nya tidak terasa, atau tidak lucu sama sekali. Suka tidak suka, hanya itu yang bisa kutulis. Selebihnya mohon dimaafkan.

Ya sudahlah! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya minggu depan (Doakan semoga bisa Update minggu depan)

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	3. Story: 3

**Balasan Review**

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman**

Ya begitulah! Terima kasih sudah memberikan review.

 **h3ndy.x**

Ini dia chapter 3!

Aku belum tahu kapan tamatnya, karena ini kumpulan One-shot, jadi sampai aku lelah! Mungkin chapter 7/8 (kayaknya)

 **Dragneel77**

Itu skandal besar! Jadi harus disimpan baik-baik :D

Soal panjang/tidak. Itu tidak menentu, ini kumpulan One-shot. Jadi bisa panjang/pendek. Dan yang ini agak lebih panjang. :D

 **RossalineVermilion02**

Ah! Terima kasih. Aku senang ada yang menyukainya.

 **yudi arata**

Keseharian mereka? Itu diceritakan di sini, sedikit tapi. Ahahahaha...

 **Febnanda**

Sebenarnya itu karena aku melihatnya saat memakai kacamata waktu membaca buku, saat latihan di pantai sebelum Grand Magic Game dimulai.

Entah kenapa menurutku dia seperti seorang programmer. Jadilah dibuat begitu. Jadi sangat aneh plus OOC ya? Ahahahaha... Maaf2. :D

 **Airin Heartfilia 376**

Oke! Ini chapter 5 nya! :D

 **Serly Scarlet**

Pernikahan dini?! Itu terjadi karena 'itu' ya 'kan? *Plak!

 **HAI**

Ini akan terus berlanjut entah sampai kapan, aku juga tidak tahu *Lah?!

 **Akano Tsuki**

Waduh! Sampai ingin melihat fotonya segala. Ahahahaha... :v

.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua, yang sudah membaca, dan meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk memberikan review. Terima kasih.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: My Family!

Story 3: Lucy Dragneel

Rated: T/T+ Menuju M? (entahlah)

Yang ini sepertinya masuk T+ entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. :D

Genre: Family, Slice of Life, Sedikit Humor, Romance dll.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: AU, Typo (Tell me) Sedikit OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Luce!"

.

 **Plak... Plak... Plak...**

Pipi putih bak porselen itu ditepuk-tepuk pelan. Namun sang empunya masih tetap saja tak mau membuka mata, melihat dunia.

"Luceeee!" Panggil Natsu lagi yang sudah duduk disamping, sebelah kiri.

"Nguh..." Namun yang didapat hanya lenguhan pelan dari wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya ini.

.

 **Plak... Plak... Plak...**

Kembali pipi kanannya ditepuk-tepuk pelan.

"Hei. Ayo bangun."

"Uhhh... Pelan-pelan ah... Kau ini." Begitu katanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam, mengigau, seraya mengubah posisi dari telentang menjadi miring ke kanan.

"Hah?!" Bingung Natsu. Jelas-jelas ia menepuk dengan pelan tadi.

"Hhhh... Enak, Nat... suhhh..." Igaunya lagi yang kembali mengubah posisi menjadi telentang.

"Apa sih!?" Dan Sepertinya Natsu mulai kesal.

.

 **Plak... Plak... Plak...**

"Luceee! Bangun Luce! Hei!"

"Nyam... Nyam... Nyam..." Mengecap bibir adalah respon yang didapatkannya kali ini.

"Kau ini bermimpi apa sih?" Tanpa sadar Natsu bertanya pada orang yang sedang tidur nyenyak ini.

"Emm... Tam... bah lagi?" Dan begitulah jawaban yang ia dapat. Benar-benar melantur

"Makanannya pasti enak ya." Akhirnya Natsu malah sweatdropped. Namun sesaat kemudian ia memasang seringaian. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Wajahnya turun ke bawah, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri sang istri.

"Luce?" Ucapnya jenaka.

"Uhhhm... Natsu..." Mendengar itu seringaian Natsu bertambah lebar. Suaranya dapat didengar oleh Lucy, begitu pikirnya.

"Sayang... Kau tunggu saja di sini ya? Ada seorang wanita yang mengajakku kencan satu malam." Mata yang tadinya tertutup itu langsung terbuka lebar, bulat sempurna.

"AKAN KUBUNUH WANITA JALANG ITU!" Pekiknya yang bangkit duduk dengan cepat. Tampak jelas urat kemarahan di wajahnya. Selang dua detik kemudian ekspresinya berubah lagi. Kerutan muncul di dahi, celingak-celinguk ke kanan, ke kiri. Matanya menangkap jendela di sebelah kiri, meja kerja di sebelah kanan...

Ini kamarnya! Otaknya yang baru saja bangun mulai memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Pfff... Hahahahaha..." Dan Natsu tak mampu menahan tawanya lagi. Ia bahkan sampai menggeliat di atas kasur, saking gelinya.

"Natsuuuu!" Dan Lucy pun menerjangnya karena kesal. Menindihnya, pukul, jambak, pukul, jambak.

"Aaah! GAHAHAHAHA... Aduh! Hahaha..."

"Menyebalkan! Kau benar-benar menyebalkaaan!" Belum puas, kini Lucy mengambil bantal.

.

 **Buk!** Menutupi wajah Natsu yang menyebalkan menurutnya, dengan bantal.

"HMMMPPPPH!" Teriak Natsu tertahan. Lucy menekan bantalnya hingga dirinya sesak nafas. Natsu berusaha mendorong ke atas bantalnya. Sedangkan Lucy menekannya ke bawah.

"Lu- Hmph!"

"Rasakan itu!"

"Hah... Hah... Haha- Hmph!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Luce! Tunggu- Hmph!"

"Diam!"

"BAIK! BAIK! Hah... Hah... Aku minta ma- HMMMPPPPH!" Bukannya mendengarkan, Lucy menekan bantalnya sekuat tenaga.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar!" Kata Lucy yang cemberut, menarik kembali bantal di wajah Natsu, dan memeluknya.

"Hah... Hah... Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf. Ah... Hah... Hah..."

"Natsu Bodoh!"

.

 **BUK!** Kembali bantal itu menghantam wajahnya -kali ini lebih keras. Dengan kasar Natsu menyingkirkan bantal yang empuk itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan it- Umh!" Kini bukan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, melainkan bibir ranum Lucy yang menekan mulutnya. Dirinya sedikit tersentak kaget. Oh ayolah! Siapapun akan merasakan hal yang sama kalau seorang wanita mendadak jadi berani begini.

"Ohayou." Ucapnya lembut saat melepas ciumannya.

"Pagi yang indah?" Tanya Natsu memberikan grins khasnya.

"Uhm!" Cukup mengangguk tersenyum manis, dengan pipi yang merona. Sudah jelas tergambar kalau ia bahagia pagi ini. Dengan sedikit pertengkaran yang menyenangkan...

Pagi yang indah!

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Lucy mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Hah... Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Mama menyewa Virgo sebagai asisten rumah tangga." Tuturnya melempar kemoceng ke atas meja.

Yah... Rumah dengan lima kamar ini memang tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup melelahkan saat harus menyapu lantai, membersihkan jendela, merapikan meja, dan lain sebagainya seorang diri.

"Wajar sih, kalau berantakan. Aku melupakan rumah ini, meninggalkannya tak terawat selama lima tahun." Ucapnya lagi seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang empuk itu. Bersih-bersih kali ini lumayan melelahkan, tubuhnya butuh istirahat sejenak.

 _"Jika saja aku tak melupakan rumah ini..."_ Menatap langit-langit dan mulai bergelut dengan pikirannya, melamun.

Kemarin saat mereka baru sampai. Lucy cukup kaget melihat keadaan rumahnya. Banyaknya debu dan sarang laba-laba membuat rumah ini nampak seram. Bahkan perabotannya juga sudah berkarat. Barang-barang elektronik seperti TV, Oven, dan lain sebagainya sudah mati. Pakaian-pakaian di kamar orang tuanya juga sudah tak layak pakai. Banyak tikus di lemari. Hingga akhirnya mereka membuang semua isi rumah ini. Dan membeli perabotan dan furniture yang baru.

Nashi sampai bertanya "Apa benar Mama tinggal di sini bersama Kakek dan Nenek? Rumahnya cukup mengerikan" kurang yakin kalau Mamanya dulu tinggal di rumah menyeramkan begini. Dan jawabannya tentu saja iya! Ini rumahnya. Lucy dan orangtuanya tentu saja tinggal di sini. Hingga saat SMA ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen. Alasannya karena sekolahnya jauh dan berlawanan arah dengan kantor Papanya.

Awalnya Mamanya tak setuju dengan keputusannya. Memang benar jika tinggal di apartemen itu, ia cukup berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi ia juga akan jauh dari rumah.

Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Orangtuanya tak bisa mengawasinya. Pindah sekolah juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Lucy tak mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Lalu kemudian Papanya memberikan solusi terbaik. "Belajarlah bela diri, dengan begitu kami tak akan terlalu khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu."' dan disetujui oleh Mamanya. Akhirnya ia rutin belajar Taekwondo setiap hari sepulang sekolah, hingga sore. Cukup melelahkan memang. Ia juga harus bangun pagi sebelum matahari terbit, agar Papanya tak telat ke kantor. Ia selalu kesepian juga di sekolah karenanya.

Setiap sampai sekolah selalu saja sepi, belum ada satupun pelajar yang datang. Novel yang selalu menjadi temannya pagi-pagi di sekolah.

 _"Tapi satu minggu kemudian Natsu yang selalu menemaniku pagi-pagi di sekolah..."_ Terkekeh pelan mengingatnya. Pasalnya Natsu rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar Lucy tak kesepian. Sempat juga ditolak, tapi toh! Namanya juga Natsu memang tak bisa diatur! Karena itu juga Mamanya bilang "Bagus! Jadi kalau Lucy sudah pindah ke apartemennya. Aku tak perlu was-was! Natsu bisa menjaganya 'kan?" dan tentu saja pernyataan itu membuatnya sangat malu. Sedangkan Natsu malah nyengir.

Lalu saat sudah beranjak naik kelas dua, ia tinggal di apartemen. Orangtuanya rutin memberikan uang untuk kebutuhannya. Mereka juga bangga karena putri semata wayangnya bisa hidup mandiri seperti ini. Dan jangan lupakan Natsu yang juga sering menginap di apartemennya.

"Rasanya aku benar-benar seperti gadis nakal. Dasar Natsu bodoh!" Meski melontarkan makian begitu, bibirnya masih saja menyungging senyum. Sejak dulu Natsu selalu ada untuknya, melakukan apapun untuknya. Senyumnya tiba-tiba luntur.

Teringat tentang kebodohannya. Ia sungguh egois! Tak memikirkan Natsu, melupakan perusahaan Papanya, melupakan rumah ini. Ia hanya lari memikirkan dirinya sendiri, egois!

Jika saja ia tak lari, tak egois. Mungkin ia bisa memimpin perusahaan Papanya. Jadi tak perlu menderita dengan masalah ekonomi. Tak lupa tempat tinggal yang notabene rumahnya sendiri.

"Lucu! Mana mungkin lulusan SMA mampu memimpin perusahaan besar?" Tersenyum kecut, miris memang. Dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan!

Disamping semua itu, Natsu kembali menolongnya lagi.

Disaat perusahaan Papanya tak ada yang mengurus. Natsu mengajukan diri dan langsung disetujui, lantaran Igneel adalah sahabat Papanya. Hingga akhirnya Loke, asisten pribadi Papanya menyarankan Igneel agar meng-akuisisi Heartfilia Inc. Igneel menyetujuinya, dan perusahaan Heartfilia kini berada dibawah Dragneel. Begitu juga dengan rumahnya ini. Semua surat-suratnya bahkan ada ditangan Natsu.

Igneel bilang ingin mengembalikan semuanya pada Lucy. Namun Lucy menolak, ia tak bisa mengurus sebuah perusahaan besar. Meski bagaimana pun ia hanyalah lulusan SMA. Jadi Lucy hanya menerima rumahnya saja.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Semua berkat Natsu. Kalau tak ada dia, Lucy tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan dan juga rumahnya, yang sudah kembali normal ini. Nashi juga sudah nyaman dengan rumah barunya yang sudah bersih ini. Sungguh. Ia sampai terharu dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan untuknya selama ini.

"Natsu..." Tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca akibat rasa haru.

"...Bodoh... Hiks... Natsu bodoh! Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Natsu." Bangkit duduk, lalu menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata haru yang berhasil lolos keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

"A-ahahaha... Kenapa aku malah menangis?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

 _"Tenang, tenang. Sekarang pikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Natsu? Berpikir Lucy! Berpikir! Aku harus..."_ Kini ia malah berpikir keras sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Tiba-tiba saja ia bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua tangannya terkepal, tanda tekad sudah bulat!

"Bersiaplah Natsu! Aku akan menjadi istri terbaik yang pernah ada!" Yak. Begitulah provokasinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

"Di sini?" Tanya anak perempuan dengan rambut pink panjangnya yang mencolok.

"Besar bukan? Gedung tinggi itu adalah kantor Papa." Sahut wanita dewasa dengan rambut kuning panjang, menunjuk dengan telunjuknya sebuah gedung putih besar dengan tujuh lantai itu, dari balik kaca mobil Lamborghini berwarna kuning miliknya.

"Whooh..."

"Taruh tasmu di mobil. Ayo turun." Suruh Lucy membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia baru saja menjembut Nashi dan sekalian membawanya kemari untuk mengantarkan makan siang Natsu. Natsu memang tak memintanya. Tapi sebagai istri yang baik, tak ada salahnya 'kan?

.

 **Blam!** Pintu mobil ditutup. Lucy nampak cantik dengan setelan dress warna pink selutut, motif bunga warna kuning sebagai hiasan, tas selempang warna putih di bahu kanan. Tak lupa flat shoes warna biru untuk alas kakinya. Ia lebih terlihat seperti gadis daripada wanita dewasa. Kotak makanan warna putih untuk Natsu sudah ada digenggaman tangannya.

 _"Hihihi... Dia pasti terkejut. Oh sayang! Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau-"_

"MAMA!" Teriak itu sukses menghilangkan semua khayalan romantisnya dengan sang suami.

"A-ah. Eh! Y-ya?"

"Tadi semangat sekali. Lalu sekarang melamun... Dasar aneh!" Begitu umpat anak ini dengan setelan seragam sekolah berupa kemeja putih, rompi biru, dan dasi hitam. Sedangkan bawahannya memakai rok biru senada dengan rompinya.

"E-ehehehe... Su-sudahlah, ayo." Memasukkan kotak makanan itu kedalam tas, lalu menggandeng tangan kanan putrinya dan berjalan memasuki gedung, untuk menemui resepsionis.

"Permisi. Apa Natsu ada?" Tanya Lucy ramah pada wanita resepsionis itu.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Janji? Untuk apa aku harus membuat janji?"

"Maaf Nona. Natsu-sama tidak bisa menemui sembarang orang, kecuali sudah membuat janji sebelumnya. Beliau juga tak terlalu menyukai seorang gadis." Ungkapnya panjang lebar. Lucy yang tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhir itu mulai emosi. Menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya ini seraya berkata.

"Jaga bicaramu kalau kau tak ingin aku menendangmu keluar dari perusahaan ini." Ancaman dikeluarkan.

"Itu perintah langsung dari Natsu-sama! Dan anda ini memangnya siapa? Seenaknya mau memecat saya." Balasnya menatap tajam Lucy. Nashi yang merasa was-was, menarik ujung dress pink Mamanya.

"Diam, dan perhatikan." Kata Lucy menatap putrinya dengan seringaian membuat anak itu bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi, Natsu tak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang belum membuat janji?" Tanya Lucy pada resepsionis.

"Ya. Baguslah kalau anda mengerti." Jawabnya membuat darah Lucy kembali mendidih.

"Aku sudah membuat janji. Beritahu di mana ruangannya!"

"Jangan seenaknya! Atau saya suruh satpam un-"

"Telpon saja Natsu kalau tidak percaya!" Potong Lucy.

"A-apa!? Anda tidak bisa-"

"Kau bilang ingin tahu siapa aku? Kalau begitu telpon Natsu sekarang!" Resepsionis itu mulai geram, tangannya mengepal erat.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Desak Lucy lagi.

"Baik! Baik!" Dengan penuh kekesalan resepsionis tersebut menekan beberapa angka pada telepon. Menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memagang gagang telepon yang diletakkan di kuping kanan.

"Halo?" Katanya. Mengetahui telepon sudah tersambung wajah Lucy mendekat, ingin mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Suara Natsu terdengar di sana.

"Begini. Ada orang asing, gadis muda yang ingin menemui anda."

"Aku tak punya keperluan dengan seorang gadis! Bukankah sudah kubilang? Tolak semua yang belum membuat jan-"

"Natsu, ini aku." Potong Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Lu-Luce?!" Dari suaranya saja sudah jelas kalau Natsu kaget. Lucy terkekeh pelan.

"Apa suaraku kurang jelas? Atau kau tak mengenali suaraku?" Tanya Lucy sedikit menggoda.

"Hihihi... Mana mungkin aku melupakan suara istriku sendiri? Sudahlah! Cepat kemari, ruanganku di lantai tujuh."

.

 **Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Dengan itu sambungan telepon diputus oleh Natsu.

"Permisi." Ucap Lucy tersenyum jahil pada resepsionis sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Si-silakan Nyonya." Gagapnya yang masih shock atas kejadian barusan. Sementara Lucy tampak acuh tak acuh, berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Kurasa itu tadi agak berlebihan Mama." Ujar Nashi yang diam sejak tadi.

"Ahahahaha..." Dan suara Ibu-anak itu tak terdengar lagi saat mereka menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hei. Siapa gadis tadi?" Tanya seorang pegawai wanita yang ingin masuk, tak sengaja wanita melihat kejadian barusan.

"Itu bukan gadis! Di-dia istrinya Natsu-sama! Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau itu istrinya."

"Ehhh!? Jadi skandalnya dengan Lucy Heartfilia di Facebook itu benar? Kupikir hanya editan! Da-dan, anak perempuan tadi itu pasti anak mereka."

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Saat menuju ruangan Natsu, banyak sekali yang melirik padanya saat masuk kedalam lift, entah itu pegawai pria atau wanita. Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis dan adiknya di sini? Begitu pikir mereka. Terlebih bagi pria sangat sulit melepas pandangannya pada gadis cantik bersurai kuning panjang sepunggung itu. Bahkan sampai ada pria yang membentur tembok dan menjatuhkan berkas yang dia bawa saat melihat Lucy keluar dari lift. Salahkan pesona Lucy yang membuatnya terpikat.

.

 **Ceklek!** Natsu yang sedang berkulat dengan dokumen cukup kaget saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Hei! Ketuk dulu..." Ia sampai bangkit berdiri dan...

"...Ah! Ternyata kalian." Begitu lanjutnya saat melihat Lucy bersama putri mereka. Berjalan mendekat, lalu menggendong putrinya dan mencium pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang membuat putri Papa yang manis ini datang kemari?" Tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya Mama yang mengajak ke sini. Aku bahkan belum ganti baju." Balasnya kesal, tak lupa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Begitu..." Menurunkan putrinya, lalu menatap serius istrinya yang berdiri dua langkah dihadapannya ini.

"...Ada apa? Pasti sangat penting hingga mendatangiku kemari." Lanjutnya sembari mendekat pada istrinya itu.

"Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu." Jelasnya menyodorkan kotak makanannya pada Natsu.

"Eh? Aku kan tidak minta dibuatkan makan siang. Lagipula, aku sudah memesan makanan pada restoran dibawah sana."

.

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

"Masuk!" Kata Natsu agak keras.

.

 **Ceklek!** Pintu terbuka. Nampak seorang pelayan wanita masuk membawa gelas berisi teh hijau dan tudung saji, beserta garpu dan pisau. Semuanya berjejer rapi beralaskan mempan makanan persegi panjang.

"Taruh saja di meja." Perintah Natsu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Nashi pada pelayan yang menaruh makanan di meja. Entah sejak kapan anak itu duduk di kursi Natsu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Natsu sepertinya agak kesal, tak terima kursinya diambil alih(?)

"iseng. Hehehe... Jangan marah Papa. Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti aku akan duduk di sini."

"Hahaha... Benarkah? Tapi yang benar itu 'Ada perlu apa?' bukan 'Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu'. Itu terdengar seperti kau sedang berjualan."

"Ahahahaha... Aaah!" Saat tertawa anak itu serta meringis lantaran pipinya dicubit oleh wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Anak anda ini sangat manis, Natsu-sama..." Melepas cubitannya, lalu berpaling pada Natsu.

"...Selamat menikmati makanannya. Saya permisi." Dan dengan itu sang pelayan undur diri untuk kembali ke restoran dibawah, di sebelah gedung kantor. Di lain sisi Lucy tampak mendesah kecewa. Semua kenyataan yang terjadi diluar ekspektasinya. Fantasinya yang menggambarkan Natsu sangat senang dan memeluknya erat penuh kasih sayang, hancur berkeping-keping!

"Aaaaaah! Kau tak mau menerimanya? Jadi kau lebih memilih makanan restoran daripada masakanku? Hasil kerja kerasku? Kau tahu? Ini makanan kesukaanmu!" Begitu kesalnya, tanpa jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Kapan aku bilang menolaknya?" Tanya Natsu tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil kotak makanan yang Lucy genggam sejak tadi.

"Karena kau tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, kau harus makan steak yang kupesan itu. Anggap saja itu hukuman untukmu."

"Hmm... Pas sekali, aku belum makan siang." Membuka tudung saji yang ada di meja dan...

"Wah!" Putrinya langsung terpukau(?) melihat ukuran daging steak porsi besar itu.

"Porsi makanmu tetap saja seperti ini meski di kantor ya." Ucap Lucy sweatdropped.

"Te-tenang saja! Kalau Mama tidak sanggup. Putrimu ini siap membantu menghabiskannya!" Semangatnya membara tak sabar ingin memakan daging dengan saus jeruk itu. Akhirnya setelah mengeluarkan sebotol air untuk Natsu dari dalam tas. Ibu-anak ini memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk ke sofa putih di dekat tembok sebelah kanan ruang kerja Natsu ini. Mereka bertiga pun memulai acara makan siangnya dengan khusyuk.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah selesai makan. Lucy memasukkan kembali kotak makanan yang sudah kosong kedalam tas. Natsu membantu memasukkan botol air nya yang juga sudah tandas ia minum. Tangan kanan Lucy kini bergerak menuju mempan makanan namun...

"Biarkan saja. Aku akan telepon pelayan untuk mengambilnya kembali." Suruh Natsu menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Barang bawaannya sudah masuk kedalam tas. Namun Lucy tak membalikkan badannya, malah menghadap lurus Natsu. Sekelebat fantasi nya kembali muncul, dimana Natsu berterima kasih dan memeluknya penuh sayang.

"A-apa makanannya enak?" Tanyanya mencoba memancing Natsu. Pipinya sudah merah karena gugup, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Ya. Masakanmu memang yang terbaik." Jawabnya tak lupa grin andalannya. Melihat tanggapan Natsu, ia hanya terdiam di tempat, bola mata karamelnya menatap lurus onyx Natsu. Begitu saja? Tidak ada pelukan? Atau setidaknya, terima kasih. Kembali ia merasa kecewa. Lagi-lagi terjadi diluar ekspektasi.

Percuma berharap. Suaminya ini sama sekali tidak peka! Tidak romantis!

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Hendak membalikkan badan namun Natsu tiba-tiba memeluknya seraya mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucapnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Lucy pelan. Senyumnya langsung merekah, pipinya memerah setelah menerima perlakuan 'romantis' itu -menurut Lucy.

Keluar dari ruangan Natsu, Lucy kembali menjadi perhatian para pegawai. Namun kali ini bukan lirikan yang ia dapatkan. Ia sedikit merasa risih, para pegawai membisikkan soal dirinya yang berstatua sebagai istri Natsu. Ada juga yang membahas perkara 'skandal' di Facebook. Entah bagaimana bisa menyebar secepat ini, yang jelas ini salah Wendy.

"Aku heran. Kenapa mereka berbisik-bisik tentang sandal? Padhal Mama memakai sepatu." Lucy hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengar itu. Entah ia harus merasa lega atau apa pada kepolosan putrinya ini.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Malam hari itu, awan mendung di kota Magnolia menurunkan gerimisnya air hujan.

Lucy sedang duduk di kasur kamarnya. Tampak jelas dari wajahnya kalau ia tengah kesal.

Sekarang pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit dan...

"Kenapa dia belum juga pulang?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Padahal bisa saja ia menelepon, tapi ia malah duduk dan sibuk memutar otaknya memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Natsu diluar sana.

 _"Padahal ini hari sabtu. Lalu ke mana dia? Apa yang biasa dilakukan seorang pengusaha saat malam minggu? Tunggu! Tunggu! Ini malam minggu. Jangan-jangan..."_ Kedua mata Lucy tiba-tiba melotot.

.

 **Ceklek!** Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka.

"Tadaima~" Seru Natsu yang sedikit basah terkena air hujan.

"Okaeri." Sahut Lucy singkat, matanya menatap tajam Natsu. Mengikuti gerak-gerik Natsu. Suaminya itu tampak terburu-buru. Melempar tas kerjanya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi di pojok kamar mereka ini. Dan dia tak sadar kalau istrinya menatapnya penuh curiga.

 _"Huh! Akan kuinterogasi dia setelah ini!"_ Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, masih dengan wajah datar dan tatanan tajam nya, ia sabar menunggu target(?) interogasinya.

Hingga sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Brrr... Lumayan dingin." Serunya langsung menuju lemari, dengan cepat mengambil pakaian, dengan cepat pula memakainya. Cukup beberapa detik saja dia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya grogi menyadari tatapan Lucy saat hendak naik ke atas ranjang.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tak ada suara lembut kali ini. Pertanyaan dingin itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?" Bingung Natsu yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Melihatmu panik menuju kamar mandi tadi, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ditambah lagi, ini malam minggu. Kau-"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku bukan panik, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat mandi."

"Jangan bohong! Sudah jelas kau pulang malam, berarti kau..." Lucy tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tunggu Luce! Jangan bilang kalau kau menuduhku-"

"Memangnya apalagi?!" Potong Lucy setengah membentak.

"Astaga kau ini! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya?"

"Sudahlah! Mengaku saja! Kau tidak berubah! Dulu juga-"

"Aku lembur! Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"JA-JANGAN BOHONG! Aku tidak per-"

.

 **JDEEERRRRRRRRRR!**

"KYAAAAAA!" Karena sambaran petir tiba-tiba itu, membuat Lucy menerjang tubuh Natsu di depannya, kini ia sudah memeluk dengan sangat erat suaminya itu.

"Apa kau punya bukti? Lagipula untuk apa aku selingkuh? Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi." Tutur Natsu yang balas memeluk istrinya ini.

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?" Tanyanya mendongak menatap serius kedua onyx itu.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong? Luce aku mencintaimu. Tak ada yang lain, takkan pernah ada." Ucap Natsu dengan lembut. Untuk sesaat Lucy terperengah mendengarnya, tak ada kebohongan, dari tatanan onyxnya terlihat jelas keseriusan di sana.

"Sudahlah. Ayo tidur." Melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, disusul Lucy disampingnya.

.

 **JDEEERRRRRRRRRR!**

"KYAAAAAA!" Lucy kembali menjerit karena sambaran petir.

"Ya ampun. Seolah kau akan disambar saja." Komentar Natsu.

"Aku takut. Dan lagi, ru-rumah ini tak berpenghuni selama lima tahun. K-k-k-k-kalau ada hantunya bagaimana?"

"Gahahahaha... Kalau ada hantunya. Dia pasti merindukanmu."

"Na-natsu peluk aku." Begitu pintanya, tubuhnya bergeser, mendesak pada sang suami.

"Aku hanya bercanda Luce! Kenapa kau jadi penakut begitu sih?" Merasa tak nyaman, kedua tangan Natsu mendorongnya menyuruh kembali ke posisi awal.

"Siapapun juga pasti takut dengan hantu! Memang apa salahnya memeluk istrimu sendiri? Ayolah,Natsuuuuu!" Mulailah Lucy yang memelas minta dipeluk.

"Iya, iya. Kenapa kau berubah jadi manja begini?" Akhirnya ia mau juga memeluk istrinya ini.

"Serius! Aku takut." Ujarnya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Natsu, sedangkan keduanya tangannya yang terlipat keatas berada di perut Natsu. Hangat, Lucy benar-benar merasa aman dan nyaman berada dalam dekapan suaminya itu.

.

 **JDEEERRRRRRRRRR!**

Tak ada teriakan lagi kali ini, hanya tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dalam pelukan Natsu.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo tidur." Ucapannya seraya mengelus rambut, istrinya ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari Lucy. Hingga beberapa detik berikutnya terdengar dengkuran halusnya.

"E-eh? Cepat sekali kau tidur." Gunam Natsu yang ikut memejamkan mata, menyusul Lucy yang sudah terlelap.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah meski semalam sempat hujan. Suasananya tampak tenang sampai...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mendengar jeritan istrinya itu, mau tak mau Natsu membuka matanya.

"NA-NATSU! NATSUUUUUU!" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi. Dengan panik Natsu langsung mengambil langkah cepat ke sana.

"Ada apa? Apa kau jatuh?" Tanyanya mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi namun nihil, pintunya terkunci.

"Na-natsu?" Panggilnya dari dalamnya. Lucy sudah tak panik dan teriak-teriak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau kenapa? Buka pintunya!"

"A-aku baik-baik saja! Cepat ambilkan... I-itu..."

"Apa? Hei! Buka pintunya agar aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi." Natsu semakin bingung apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Lucy baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa dia gagap begitu?

"Aku baik-baik saja! Ce-cepat ambilkan itu... Ro-roti bungkusku! Ya! 'Roti bungkusku'! Ada di laci."

"Roti!? Untuk apa? Memang kau mau mandi sam-"

"Cepat ambil! Ada di laci sebelah kanan ranjang!"

"Tunggu dulu! Untuk ap-"

"Natsu bodoh! Cepat ambil sana! SEKARANG!" Mendengar suara mengerikan begitu, akhirnya Natsu menuruti perintahnya. Entah untuk apa Lucy meminta roti. Tapi yang jelas Lucy yang sedang membara(?) begini adalah neraka baginya.

"Tidak ada roti di sini!" Gerutunya yang membuka empat laci itu satu per satu, dari atas sampai bawah. Dan ya...

Tidak ada roti!

"Luce-"

.

 **Ceklek!** Belum sempat Natsu menjelaskan, pintunya sudah dibuka setengah, dan wajah Lucy langsung menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Mana?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Roti apa? Tidak ada roti di sana!"

"Eh? Jadi sudah habis ya?"

"Roti apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu kau menyimpan roti di laci."

"Kalau begitu Natsu. Cepat beli di warung!"

"Hah?! Memang untuk apa roti-"

"Sudah cepat pergi sana! Jalan saja terus ke timur, ada warung di sana!"

"Tapi Luce-"

"SUDAH PERGI SANA! Dan cepatlah!" Setelah selesai memberikan perintah Lucy langsung menutup pintunya dengan keras.

.

 **BLAM!**

"CEPAT PERGI SANA! INI BENAR-BENAR DARURAT!" Teriaknya lagi dari dalam. Natsu yang bergidik ngeri di tempat tak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

.

.

.

"Huft... Huft... Huft..." Setelah berlari sekitar dua ratus meter, sampailah ia di warung yang dimaksud. Anggap saja olahraga di pagi hari.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Tiba-tiba saja wanita muda penjaga warung itu menyodorkan sebotol air padanya.

"Sedang lari pagi di hari minggu?" Tanyanya.

"Hah... Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Apa ada roti?" Tanya Natsu langsung ke intinya

"Roti? Bukannya kau butuh air ini?" Heran wanita itu.

"Cepatlah. Aku butuh roti!" Jesalnya tak sabaran.

"Baik, baik." Akhirnya wanita itu mengambil sebuah roti panjang rasa melon.

"Terima kasih." Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu langsung menyambar roti itu, menaruh selembar uang 20.000 Jewel. Dan langsung kembali berlari tanpa pamit.

"Hei! Tunggu! Kembaliannya..." Terlambat Natsu sudah jauh, dan tak mendengarnya.

"...Ya sudahlah. Ini keberuntunganku." Lanjutnya dengan senyum dan mata berbinar.

.

.

.

"Papa? Dari mana-"

.

 **Ceklek! BLAM!**

Bukannya menjawabnya Natsu malah langsung masuk ke kamar, bahkan melirik pun tidak.

"Ada apa ya? Ah! Sudahlah! Aku mau mandi." Dan anak itu juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

.

"Luce! Aku sudah dapat rotinya."

.

 **Ceklek!** Pintu dibuka.

"Eh-whoa!" Tarik Natsu ke dalam.

.

 **Blam!** Tutup pintunya.

"Mana? Mana rotinya?"

"Ini." Hendak memberikannya pada Lucy namun...

"NATSU BODOH! Kenapa kau malah membeli roti?! Untuk apa aku makan roti sambil mandi, HAH?!" Sebuah bentakan yang ia dapatkan.

"Ta-tadi kau bilang roti?" Bingung Natsu yang merinding. Bukankah jelas-jelas ia meminta roti tadi?

"Bukan untuk dimakan bodoh! 'Roti bungkusku' itu, ya roti 'itu' masak kau tidak mengerti sih?"

"Roti Yang mana itu?" Lucy menepuk dahi sendiri.

"Roti itu hanya untuk perumpamaan!"

"Lalu roti apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah Lucy menepuk dahinya sendiri. Entah ini salahnya yang memberikan perumpamaan terlalu sulit dimengerti soal 'roti bungkusku' itu, atau Natsu yang kelewat polos.

"Ma-maksudnya pembalut!" Jelas Lucy pengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah, ke arah lain. Ia malu untuk menatap Natsu.

"Pem... ba... lut?" Melihat ke bawah, banyak darah berceceran di lantai kamar mandi. Membuat Natsu pucat seketika.

"A-a-a-a-a-a... Ba-banyak sekali darahnya." Tak menghiraukan reaksi Natsu, tangan Lucy dengan cepat menyambar roti melon di tangan Natsu.

"Se-sekarang sudah mengerti 'kan? Ja-jadi cepat beli pe-pe-pembalutnya." Suruhnya pada Natsu.

"O-oke!" Kini Natsu mengerti, kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba datang membawa makan siang? Kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba menuduhnya selingkuh? Dan kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba jadi manja minta dipeluk tadi malam? Jawabannya hanya satu...

PMS!

Dan disepanjang perjalanan Natsu terus mengumpat 'sialan' 'roti' 'PMS' 'Perempuan Monster Syndrome' 'pembalut' dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Sampai di depan warung, ia memegangi lututnya yang pegal karena lari dua ratus meter, putaran kegita. Ke warung, kembali ke rumah, kembali ke warung. Dan setelah ini, ia akan memulai putaran keempat.

"Kali ini pasti butuh air." Celetuk wanita penjaga toko menaruh sebotol air di atas etalase.

"Bu-bukan! Aku butuh pembalut."

"EHHH! PE-PE-PE-PE-PE-PEMBALUUUUUUT!?" Mendengar seorang pria meminta pembalut, jelas saja membuat wanita itu memekik kencang.

"Iya pembalut! Cepatlah! Di sini menjualnya 'kan?" Ucap Natsu tak sabaran lagi.

"Tu-tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Untuk apa pria membeli pembalut!?" Dan Natsu menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Bukan aku! Itu untuk istriku!" Begitu jelasnya penuh penekanan.

"O-oh... Begitu ya? Ya-ya... Tentu saja untuk istrimu ya. Ahahahaha..." Begitu katanya sambil mengambil pembalut di rak belakang.

"Ini dia~" Serunya menaruh pembalut yang masih terbungkus rapi di atas etalase.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih!" Menaruh selembar uang 5.000 Jewel, dan menyambar pembalut itu. Dan ya... Langsung kabur tanpa permisi.

"GAAAAH! TERKUTUKLAH WANITA YANG TENGAH MENSTRUASI!" Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Membuat wanita itu keluar dari dalam tokonya.

"PINKY SIALAN! APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAIKU TERKUTUK?!" Hendak mengejar, namun diurungkan niatnya itu karena Natsu sudah sangat jauh. Secepat apa kecepatan larinya itu?

"Eh? Dari mana dia tahu aku tengah menstruasi ya?" Bingungnya. Padahal sudah jelas kalau Natsu mengumpat bukan padanya, yang berarti mengarah pada wanita lain.

"Aaaah! Uangnya kurang!" Kesalnya mengibas-ngibaskan uang 5.000 Jewel itu.

"Eh? Tapi kalau dihitung dengan kembaliannya yang tadi jadi pas." Dan keberuntungan mendapat uang lebih wanita itu harus sirna karena sebuah pembalut...

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Luce. Aku- hah... Dapat pembalutnya." Ujarnya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, di dalam kamarnya dan Lucy.

.

 **Ceklek!** Pintu dibuka.

"Whoah!" Tarik Natsu.

.

 **Blam!** Tutup pintunya.

"Akhirnya..." Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Lucy langsung menyambar pembalutnya yang masih terbungkus rapi itu. Tak lupa memberikan bungkus roti melon yang ia makan tadi pada Natsu.

"Baiklah... Aku keluar du-"

"Tunggu!" Potong Lucy. Tangan kanannya menarik satu pembalut keluar dari dalam bungkusnya -sudah ia buka tadi.

"Taruh ini di laci." Memberikan bungkusan kotak, yang berisi pembalut yang tersisa itu pada Natsu.

Dan dengan itu urusan Natsu di kamar mandi selesai.

.

"Bodohnya aku. Ternyata pembalutnya masih ada di dalam sini." Ujarnya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat melihat masih ada pembalut dalam laci.

Yah... Begitulah akhir dari Natsu, 'roti', Lucy, dan pembalut. Kini Natsu Dragneel terbaring lemas di sofa ruang tengah.

"Fyuh... Leganyaaaaa." Seru Lucy yang keluar dari kamar.

"Papa? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara sang putri masuk ke indra mendengarannya.

"Mamamu baru saja memberikan olahraga berat." Apa-apaan itu? Mendengar itu sebuah urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Lucy. Dengan segera ia pergi menuju arah suara, yang berasal dari ruang tengah itu.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu- Eh! Na-natsu apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ingin marah tadinya. Tapi melihat Natsu yang terbaring lemas di sofa membuatnya khawatir.

"Ya ampun, sayang... Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah penuh keringat begini. Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Dengan penuh perhatian, ia duduk lesehan di lantai dan mengusap keringat di dahi 'Natsu-nya' yang nafasnya naik-turun.

"Kau ini! Hah... Hah... Gara-gara 'rotimu' itu yang membuatku lari bolak-balik ke warung!"

"Ma-maaf. Kalau saja aku langsung bilang pembalut tadi. Ini pasti tak akan terjadi padamu. Maafkan aku."

"Ya sudahlah! Aku mau istirahat sejenak."

"Ah! Baiklah, aku akan memasak makanan untukmu."

"Luceeee! Aku butuh istirahat, bukan makanan!"

"Tenang saja! Kau bisa tetap istirahat. Istrimu yang baik ini akan menyuapimu." Mencium kening suaminya...

"Tunggu ya, sayang." ...Lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

"Terkutuklah wanita yang tengah menstruasi." Gumam Natsu. Tanpa disadari, mereka berdua melupakan seorang anak kecil yang memperhatikan semua obrolan mereka berdua sejak tadi. Dengan wajah polosnya anak itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kanan, tangan kanannya ditaruh di bawah dagu, bingung.

"Roti... Pembalut... Me... Menturasi? Apa itu?" Nashi... Sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau kau tak perlu mengetahui artinya...

.

.

 **Story 3**

 **End**

.

.

.

 **Author Note**

Mungkin banyak yang bingung soal roti-pembalut itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah pengalaman pribadi saya...

"Ah! Ketinggalan. Bisa ambilkan 'rotiku' di meja?" Waktu itu kebetulan ada roti dan pembalut di meja, jadi saya ambil rotinya. Saat memberikan padanya yang ada di mobil...

"Kok malah ambil roti sih?!"

"Lah?! Tadi bilang roti?"

"Ini roti Tantemu! 'rotiku' Itu yang satunya!"

"Tidak ada. Hanya itu roti yang ada di meja."

"Bukan roti makanan bodoh! Maksudnya PEMBALUT!"

Ya... Jadi begitulah! Ahahahaha...

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	4. WARNING!

**Balasan Review**

 **Lusy Jaeger Ackerman**

Natsu kan suami yang baik. :D

 **Dragneel77**

Aneh memang, tapi itu yang aku alami dengan seseorang...

 **ntdragneel616**

Ditungguin ya? Maaf yang ini telat update nya.

Dan ya... Itu pengalaman pribadi, entah yang salah siapa, yang jelas Tanteku ngakak waktu itu. Karena kupikir lucu, ya sudah! Masukkan saja dalam cerita ini.

 **Cynthia R W**

Oke! Terima kasih reviewnya. :D

 **Sushii19**

Itu roti bukan dari dimensi lain kayaknya...

 **h3ndy.x**

Ah! Maaf yang ini telat, untuk alasannya akan kejelaskan di bawah.

 **Serly Scarlet**

Itu roti premium harga murah :v

 **Kevin D Dragneel**

Oh. Baguslah kalau ada yang suka. Kupikir Fic ini kurang laku :D

.

.

 **BACA PENTING!**

Sebenarnya rencana publish ini hari minggu kemarin, tapi karena kuota habis, dan setelah diisi hari senin, Author nya malah Download Anime. Ahahahaha... Maaf, maaf.

Oke! Kembali permasalahan awal!

Sebenarnya banyak yang meminta untuk menambah unsur yang berbau dewasa, karena Fic ini bertema keluarga dan kehidupan rumah tangga. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir tak ada salahnya juga menambahkan adegan seperti itu. Jadi di sini, saya hanya membalas Review saja.

Untuk Story 4 Karena mengandung unsur dewasa, saya publish di Rate M, atau link ini... www*fanfiction*net/s/12271661/1/

Maaf jika ada yang kecewa dan lain sebagainya. Lebih kurangnya mohon dimaafkan.

Sekian, dan terima kasih.


	5. Story: 5

Ehem! Sebelum mulai, saya mau bilang, Review di Story 4 (yang rate M itu loh) dibalas lewat PM. Ahahahaha

Dan soal telat update, penjelasan di bawah.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **Dragneel77**

Orang baik yang gak ada kerjaan ya? *Plak

 **Airin Heartfilia 376**

Baguslah kalau membuat ngakak, asal gak sampe sakit perut :D

 **Kasuga Alan-san**

Ada nungguin. Maaf ya. Lama banget. Penjelasannya ada di bawah. Untuk chapter depan doakan semoga bisa cepet :D

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: My Family!

Story 5: Hamil?

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Slice of Life, Sedikit Humor, Romance dll.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: AU, Typo (Tell me) Sedikit OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, matahari memancarkan sinarnya seperti biasa, tanda hari baru sudah dimulai.

Di kasur, pasangan suami-istri itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Natsu berbaring, dan istrinya memeluk dari samping. Tenang, damai, dan bahagia.

Sedetik berikutnya, kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu naik perlahan, mengerjap, lalu terbuka sempurna menampakkan irisnya yang berwarna cokelat karamel.

"Ng-ngaaaahh!" Duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Tanpa membangunkan pria yang masih tertidur di sampingnya, ia langsung turun dari kasur, telapak kaki polos beradu dengan lantai dingin, membawanya menuju kamar mandi di pojok ruangan.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" Herannya baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya polos tanpa handuk. Toh. Ini kamarnya. Ia juga akan mengambil pakaian nanti.

"Dasar aneh! Kau pikir aku tak akan bangun? Aku masih hidup Luce." Jawab pria rambut pink yang duduk di kasur empuk itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya! Aku tidak aneh!" Kesalnya setengah teriak. Apa aneh jika bertanya sudah bangun?

"Ya sudahlah. Aku mau mandi." Balasnya mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan, mengambil pakaian di lemari, lalu memakainya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk di depan cermin -meja rias. Mulai menyisir rambut sepunggungnya. Ia harus tampil rapi sebelum memulai aktivitasnya.

Memang begitu setiap paginya, saat Natsu mandi, ia akan merapikan dirinya lalu...

"Huft... Air dingin memang bagus untuk membuat matamu menyala seratus persen. Hahahaha..." Mendengar gurauan Natsu, Lucy berdiri dari duduknya.

Saat Natsu sibuk dengan celana panjangnya, ia mengambil kemeja hitam, dan kaos putih untuk dalamannya dari dalam lemari. Memakaikannya pada tubuh suaminya ini.

"Tak biasanya kau diam?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Percuma! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Aku bisa sendiri Luce! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau pakaikan baju! Tapi kau tetap saja melakukannya." Ocehan panjang Natsu itu dibalas kekehan Lucy yang kini mengambil dasi biru. Berjinjit guna sejajar dengan pria dihadapannya ini, kedua tangannya melingkari leher tegas sedikit berotot milik suaminya itu.

"Kau terbiasa, atau pasrah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak tahu!" Balas Natsu dengan nada kesal mirip anak-anak.

"Hmm... Harusnya kau senang punya istri yang baik sepertiku." Tuturnya. Selesai mengikat dasi, kini Lucy berdiri normal, merapikan dasi biru itu di bagian depan.

"Istri yang memperlakukan aku seperti anak TK? Orang-orang pasti tertawa mendengarnya."

"Ini berbeda jauh Natsu. Memang kau mau aku perlakukan seperti apa... Sa-yang?" Walahnya mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka hendak meraup bibir yang hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, namun...

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Jangan begitu Luce, aku harus ke kantor!" Natsu mundur sebanyak tiga langkah, tangan memberi isyarat menyuruh berhenti.

"Hihihi... Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tak meragukanmu kalau kau seorang pria."

"A-APA?! Sudah bilang! Aku normal! Aku bukan gay! Aku menyukai wanita! Aku- Hmph!" Telapak tangan kanan Lucy gunakan untuk menutup mulut Natsu yang akan terus menyembur(?) Kalau ia diam saja.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang ayo sarapan." Ajaknya, tak lupa dengan senyum manis.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Dapur tampak tenang tanpa ada satupun dari mereka membuka suara. Ikan salmon saus jeruk menjadi menu keluarga kecil mereka kali ini. Natsu dan putrinya makan dengan semangat. Lucy sudah biasa melihatnya, ia sudah sering melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Baik itu Natsu, ataupun Nashi. Lalu sekarang ia melihat keduanya.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa!" Suara anak kecil yang agak keras itu langsung mengalihkan fokus kedua orang dewasa yang khusyuk makan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mamanya.

"Kemarin Rex bilang ingin mengajakku ke rumahnya. Katanya Ayahnya akan pergi setelah menjemput, dia akan sendirian di rumah, jadi mengajakku. Boleh ya?" Katanya panjang lebar, memperjelas apa yang sempat ia lupakan tadi.

"Erza dan Jellal pasti sibuk bekerja ya? Hahm..." Sahut Lucy memasukkan satu suap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm... Jadi si Stuntman itu mendapatkan pekerjaan ya? Ya sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa. Dan di sana tak ada yang mengawasi, jadi jangan nakal!" Sahut Natsu panjang lebar.

"Jadi boleh 'kan?" Tanya anak itu memastikan, karena kedua orangtuanya tak memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Tentu saja boleh." Kata Natsu.

"Jangan nakal, dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Tambah Lucy. Dan dengan itu mereka kembali makan. Tak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Mulut ketiganya sibuk mengunyah makanan.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Natsu beserta putrinya sudah berangkat beberapa saat lalu. Kini Lucy sibuk mencuci peralatan makan mereka, di wastafel. Mulutnya sedang mengunyah sisa ikan salmon tadi. Sebenarnya ini untuk makan siang, tapi karena putrinya tak akan pulang, jadi ia makan saja.

.

.

Selesai dengan piring-piring kotor. Sekarang Lucy tengah bermalas-malasan menonton TV.

"Huh! Apa hebatnya artis itu? Suamiku jauh lebih tampan!" Umpatnya, entah pada siapa. Channel TV terus berganti. Hingga akhirnya Lucy menemukan tontonan menarik.

Sebuah wawancara dengan pengusaha muda, yang akan merintis bisnisnya ke luar negeri, bernama...

Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu? Ya tuhaaaaan! Aku juga ingin masuk TV!" Kesalnya. Tangan kanan membuka toples besar yang berisi aneka snack berbagai macam rasa. Tangannya masuk ke dalam toples, mengambil satu salah satu.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya saat bekerja di kantor." Dan akhirnya Lucy menonton tanpa tahu apa yang dibahas dalam acara itu. Dengan pipi memerah tak lupa dengan ekspresi bodohnya, sambil memakan cemilan. Ia terpesona pada suaminya sendiri yang terlihat tegas, dan penuh wibawa—menurutnya—saat menjawab berbagai pertanyaan, sangat jauh berbeda ketika bersama dengannya.

.

.

Kini wanita itu berbaring di sofa, tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan remot. Bungkus snack, yang kebanyakan keripik pedas berserakan di lantai. Entah apa yang ia cari di TV, yang jelas Channel TV terus berganti tak sampai sepuluh detik.

"Hah... Apa tak ada acara bermutu hari ini?" Tanyanya seorang diri.

"U-umph!" Tiba-tiba saja Lucy bangkit dari sofa, dengan telapak tangan kiri menutup mulut. Remot diletakkan di atas meja, TV sudah dimatikan. Dengan langkah terburu-buru wanita itu berjalan cepat menuju wastafel di dapur.

"Huekkk!" Muntah. Isi perutnya keluar bersama asam lambung.

"Ah... Hah... Hah... Huek!" Nafasnya tersegal, tenggorokan tercekal oleh makanannya yang naik dari dalam perut.

"Hah... Hah... Apa aku terlalu banyak maka- Hueeeek!" Begitu terus, Lucy mengeluarkan semuanya. Sarapannya tadi pagi, air, cemilannya yang baru saja ia makan saat menonton TV. Semuanya keluar bersama asam lambung hingga perutnya benar-benar kosong. Membuat wanita itu lemas.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Setelah mengatur nafas, tangan kanannya memutar kran. Membersihkan bibir serta dagu, dari muntahan yang tertinggal di sana.

.

.

Dengan lemas Lucy mendudukan diri di sofa putih ruang tengah.

"Uhhh... Aku benar-benar mengeluarkan semuanya." Lirihnya seraya berbaring di sofa putih nan empuk itu.

 _"Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, aku harus memastikannya nanti."_ Tangannya menggenggam smartphone yang ia ambil di kamarnya tadi. Daripada menyapu lantai dengan bungkus snack berserakan, ia memilih tiduran di sofa, tubuhnya lemas. Mungkin bermain game sebentar tak ada salahnya.

"Eh?" Herannya melihat jam di layar smartphone nya menunjukkan angka 9:50. Tidak jadi main game. Dengan gerakan cepat jempol Lucy mengusap-usap layar sentuh smartphone nya, lalu meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinga kanan. Tak butuh waktu lama, telepon langsung tersambung.

"Iya, ada apa Luce?" Suara Natsu terdengar di sana.

"Natsu, tubuhku lemas. Kau bisa menjemput Nashi?"

"Nashi akan dijemput Jellal. Dia akan menemani Rex yang sendirian di rumah. Masak kau lupa sih? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba lemas?"

"U-um... Aku muntah. Se-sebenarnya aku sudah tak enak badan sejak tadi pagi."

"Hmm... Mau ke dokter?"

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja kok!"

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa ke sana saat jam istirahat-"

"Tak usah khawatir! Aku baik-baik Natsu. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja."

"Baiklah... Tapi aku tetap akan ke sana nanti, untuk melihat keadaanmu."

.

 **Tut... Tut... Tut...**

"Huft... Hampir saja." Gumam Lucy pelan. Menggeliat pelan, Lucy bingung sekarang, ia bosan.

Apa yang harus dilakukan? Bersih-bersih? Ia malas melakukannya. Bermain game? Entahlah, rasanya sudah tak berminat untuk bermain.

Dan akhirnya wanita itu malah diam melamun, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, melupakan dunia.

.

Hening cukup lama. Lucy hanya berganti-ganti posisi tidurnya di sofa, dengan ekspresi wajah berubah-ubah pula. Lalu...

.

"Aaaah! Kenapa aku malah mengkhyal masuk TV?!" Seru nya setengah teriak, mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Biasanya sekarang ini aku sibuk menyiapkan makan siang." Ujarnya melihat jam di layar smartphone nya kini menunjukkan pukul 10:57. Hebat! Ia melamun kurang lebih satu jam!

"Eh? Benar juga makan siang!" Terulang lagi. Jempolnya mengusap-usap layar smartphone dengan cepat, lalu meletakkannya di telinga kanan, menunggu telepon tersambung. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian...

"Halo?" Suara anak perempuan terdengar dari benda persegi panjang di telinganya.

"Nashi, ini Mama." Balas Lucy memperjelas siapa dirinya.

"Iya, melihat namanya saat menerima telepon aku juga tahu kalau ini dari Mama." Lucy sweatdropped mendengarnya. Rasanya ia seperti orang bodoh di sini.

"A-ah! Oke, oke. Di sana kan tidak ada orang, bagaimana kau makan siang? Apa Jellal sudah menyiapkan makanan sebelumnya?"

"Tak usah khawatir Mama. Tadi Om Jellal memberikan uang 500.000 Jewel. Katanya untuk makan siang. Aku heran... Apa itu tidak terlalu banyak ya? Rex juga bilang, biasa memesan makanan saat orangtuanya tidak ada dirumah. Jadi di sini aman. Walau sepertinya uangnya kebanyakan, dasar orang kaya!" Anak itu berceloteh panjang lebar. Lucy yang hendak berucap kembali menutup mulutnya karena terengar suara lain dari sana.

"Itu karena Ayah tahu kalau makanmu banyak."

"Eeeh?! Apa kau bilang?" Suara putrinya terdengar lumayan kencang.

"Apa telingamu mengalami gangguan? Perlu kuulangi lagi?" Sepertinya mereka akan bertengkar.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua-" Belum selesai bicara, putrinya berteriak.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN! Hanya cukup satu piring, aku sudah kenyang!"

"Yakin? Nanti aku pesan tiga paha ayam goreng. Kalau kau mau."

"Be-benarkah?" Kini wajah bodoh putrinya terlintas di pikiran Lucy.

"Tidak. Itu bohong!"

"Kau! Awas kau ya! A-"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Bentak Lucy menggelegar(?)

"Sebenarnya Nashi, uang itu juga untuk makan malam dan uang jajan."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, HAH?!" Dan bentakan Lucy hanya angin lalu bagi mereka berdua.

"Hahahaha... Karenamu, di sini langsung ramai ya? Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku di sini."

"Uhm! Kalau kau sendirian lagi, ajak saja aku lagi, oke?" Kini Lucy tersenyum membayangkan grin putrinya yang mirip dengan Natsu.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah. Ayo lanjutkan ular tangga nya!"

.

 **Tut... Tut... Tut...**

Akhirnya Lucy memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Oke! Sepertinya keberadaannya terlupakan! Tapi, ya sudahlah! Yang terpenting, mereka tidak bertengkar. Mereka sangat akur dan akrab. Mungkin saat sudah dewasa nanti mereka saling jatuh cinta—

"Sepertinya aku ketularan Ibu Grandine." Ujarnya sweatdropped dengan pemikirannya.

.

"Huachu!" Bersin tiba-tiba, Ibu Grandine yang sedang memasak mengusap-usap hidungnya.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

 **Ting tong!**

"Aaaaah! Kapan aku bisa istirahat?!" Keluh Lucy yang masih berbaring di sofa empuk nya ini.

"LUCEEEE!" Teriak seseorang dari luar sana. Dari suara dan panggilan 'Luce' itu, sudah jelas siapa orang di luar sana. Lucy membuka mulutnya, namun suara langkah cepat membuatnya terheran.

.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Luce! Hei! Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" Natsu yang datang, langsung berlari ke arahnya. Menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa pintunya tak dikunci? Kenapa di lantai- tidak! Lupakan itu! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Pria itu tampak begitu khawatir hanya kerana pintu tak dikunci, bungkus aneka bertebaran di lantai, dan istrinya yang terbaring di sofa. Mungkinkah ada orang gila masuk rumah?

"Tenanglah... Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lemas saja." Jawabnya disertai gelengan pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengunci pintunya?"

"Untuk apa? Aku kan tidak pergi keluar."

"Kalau ada perampok bagaimana? Kau sedang lema-"

"Mana ada perampok di siang hari bodoh!" Potong Lucy dengan kasar. Tak lupa menampar pipi kanan Natsu sedikit keras.

"Oke! Oke! Kalau orang gila yang datang bagaimana?" Mendengarnya Lucy hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Itu berlebihan. Tenanglah! Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oke! Oke!" Menejamkan mata, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa lemas begini?" Tanya Natsu yang sudah mulai tenang, tak panik seperti sebelumnya. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Lucy yang berbaring di sofa.

"Aku sedang menontonmu di TV, lalu tiba-tiba aku mual, lalu muntah." Jelas Lucy sesingkat mungkin.

"Muntah?"

 _"Aduh gawat!"_ "Se-sebenarnya sejak kemarin malam aku sudah tidak enak badan. Mu-mungkin juga karena aku kebanyakan makan snack!" Katanya sedikit panik. Sampai bangkit duduk.

"Jadi kau yang memakan semua ini?" Tanya Natsu memastikan perkara bungkus snack yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ya. Tapi semuanya sudah keluar saat aku muntah tadi." Balas Lucy. Kini Natsu meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi istrinya ini.

"Tubuhmu tidak panas." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku hanya lemas, jadi hanya perlu istirahat." Sahut Lucy. Natsu terdiam sesaat, hingga...

"Kau pasti kelelahan. Semalam kau mengetik novel 'kan? Kalau tidak enak badan harusnya tak usah memaksakan diri."

"Dulu aku mengetik sampai jam satu atau dua pagi. Semalam hanya sampai jam sebelas. Jadi tidak apa-apa kok."

"Apa kau bilang? Jam sebelas? Harusnya jam sembilan kau tidur!" Kata Natsu setengah membentak.

"Tidak mau! Menulis itu hobiku. Lagipula-"

"Hobi?! Sampai kelelahan begini?!"

"Itu hanya jam sebelas! Aku sudah biasa-"

"Hanya kau bilang?! Mengetik di siang hari kan bisa?! Daripada kau memaksakan diri sampai lemas seperti ini!" Lagi-lagi Natsu memotong ucapannya. Membentak disertai tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

"Kau harus mengubah kebiasaanmu itu." Tambahnya dingin.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada! UBAH KEBIASAANMU ITU!" Wajah Lucy sedikit mundur. Jujur saja, ia takut melihat Natsu yang marah begini. Padahal, Lucy sudah biasa mengetik hingga larut malam, bahkan pernah sampai jam dua pagi! Oke. Mungkin dulu itu memang berlebihan dan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tapi sekarang ini hanya sampai jam sebelas! Ia kuat!

Soal muntah dan tubuhnya yang lemas. Lucy harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu, jadi...

"Natsu, dengarkan dulu-"

"Lebih baik kau berhenti saja menulis daripada harus seperti ini!" Potong Natsu lagi penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

"..." Ketakutan, Lucy hanya diam. Karamelnya bergerak ke kiri, ke kanan. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, takut untuk menatap Natsu yang sedang marah dengan aura menakutkan yang mengintimidasi. Sungguh, Lucy takut dengan Natsu yang seperti ini. Bahkan kini kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Luce-"

"I-iya! Iya! Ma-maaf a-aku-"

.

 **Grep!** Kalimatnya terhenti, karena Natsu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Nat... su?" Lirihnya, mendongak ke atas, menatap pria yang memeluknya ini.

"Maaf... Aku tak bermaksud... Jangan menangis Luce." Pria itu menejamkan matanya, dekapannya semakin mengerat. Tangan kanannya mengelus pucuk kepala Lucy dengan cepat.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Lucy hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Natsu.

"Tapi, kumohon padamu. Berhenti memaksakan diri seperti itu lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lemah begini." Jari-jari tangan kanannya kini menyisir rambut Lucy dengan lembut, perlahan, penuh kasih sayang.

"..." Masih terdiam. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya naik keatas, tersenyum. Menikmati pelukan hangat suami tercintanya ini. Beberapa detik lalu marah. Kini memohon dengan lembut.

Entahlah... Lucy hanya merasa kalau sangat menyukai -mencintai pria ini.

"Hah..." Menghembuskan nafas pelan, menikmati perasaan hangat menjalar dalam hati. Lucy benar-benar merasa nyaman dipeluk seperti ini.

"Kau punya aku, tak perlu memaksakan dirimu seperti itu. Aku yang akan bekerja, lakukan hobimu dengan penuh kesenangan. Bukan sampai kelelahan begini." Tambah Natsu lagi. Lucy membuka matanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Uhm... Aku mengerti." Ucapnya yang melepaskan diri pelukan suaminya.

"Mengertilah... Aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit hanya karena mengetik sampai larut malam."

"Iya Natsu. Tak usah dijelaskan lagi, aku mengerti. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji." Balasnya tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah..." Natsu mendorong pelan tubuh istrinya ke samping kiri, membuat wanita itu kembali berbaring di sofa.

"...Kau belum makan? Tunggu sebentar, akan aku buatkan sesuatu." Lanjutnya, mengelus rambut Lucy, lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Lucy? Pipinya memerah, ia malu. Tapi pastilah juga senang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Natsunya.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lantaran Natsu yang sudah kembali, berjalan mendekat padanya. Pria itu duduk di sampingnya, di sebelah kiri.

"Natsu itu terlalu banyak." Protes, melihat mangkuk besar itu penuh oleh mie dan irisan sawi, tak lupa pula telur rebus.

"Aku juga belum makan siang." Balas Natsu, pandangannya fokus pada mangkuk, menggulung mie dengan kedua sumpit.

"Kalau itu untukmu, lalu..." Kalimatnya terhenti lantaran Natsu menyodorkan mie—yang sudah di gulung tadi—ke depan mulutnya.

"Ayo makan." Suruh Natsu.

"Natsu, aku bisa sendiri!" Tolak Lucy mentah-mentah.

"Luce, aku tak punya banyak waktu, jadi cepat M-A-K-A-N!"

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat dua mang-"

"Makan!" Potong Natsu. Setelah mendengus kesal, akhirnya wanita itu membuka mulutnya juga.

Mereka berdua makan. Lucy menggerutu tidak jelas karena disuapi Natsu, ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Terus begitu sampai makanan nya habis.

Lalu kemudian, Lucy terdiam memperhatikan Natsu yang meminum kuah mie nya. Pipinya memerah lagi. Mereka makan dengan mangkuk yang sama, sumpit yang sama, itu berarti...

"Ini." Kata Natsu memberikan mangkuk itu padanya.

"..." Lucy malah diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tidak mau?" Tanya Natsu lagi.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, gugup, Lucy mengambil mangkuk itu, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah aku sudah sering mencium bibirnya itu secara langsung."_ Oh, ternyata wanita ini memikirkan soal 'ciuman secara tidak langsung'

"Dasar aneh!" Celetuk Natsu membuat wanita yang sedang menyeruput kuah di sampingnya hampir tersedak.

.

.

Perut sudah kenyang terisi penuh. Kini Lucy hanya diam, duduk di sofa putih empuknya.

Natsu? Sedang menyapu lantai!

"Hahhh..." Lucy menghembuskan nafas kasar, membuat suaminya yang menyapu bungkus snack di lantai mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa tak kembali ke kantor? Tadi kau bilang tak punya banyak waktu." Tanya Lucy balik.

"Karena setelah makan, aku harus menyapu. Maka dari itu harus cepat, agar bisa cepat kembali ke kantor." Kata Natsu sejelas mungkin.

"Biar aku yang menyapu, kau cepat pergi sana." Ujarnya bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mengusirku?! Tidak! Tidak! Tidakkk! Kau harus Istirahat Luce, istirahat total!" Balas Natsu tak terima.

"Hanya menyapu, aku bisa kok. Lagipula setelah makan aku sudah merasa baikan."

"Nanti kalau lemas lagi bagaimana? Kau tidak minum obat apa-apa."

"Aku tidak sakit! Hanya lemas!"

"Sudahlah! Tidur saja sana, istirahat!"

"Cih!" Akhirnya wanita rambut kuning ini kembali duduk.

"K-kau!" Natsu menggeram kesal, genggaman tangannya pada sapu semakin mengerat. Namun detik berikutnya, ia menghela nafas. Lucy memang keras kepala, tapi baguslah wanita itu tidak memelas atau bersih keras dengan debat mereka berdua kali ini. Natsu pun kembali melanjutkan menyapu, yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk menyelesaikannya.

Setelah selesai, Natsu menghampiri istrinya untuk pamit.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kantor. Kau istirahatlah."

"Iya, iya." Sahut Lucy acuh tak acuh. Tangan kanannya sibuk dengan remot, mengganti channel televisi.

"Kau ini..." Dengan cepat remot beralih ke tangan Natsu, layar TV langsung berubah menjadi warna hitam, pertanda sudah mati.

"Nat-" Belum sempat protes, Natsu mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya bridal style, membawanya entah ke mana, yang jelas Lucy panik.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!"

"Diamlah! Kau memang keras kepala!" Perintah Natsu. Tentu saja wanita ini protes. Kedua tangan Lucy memukul-mukul dada Natsu.

"Turunkan aku! Natsuuuu... aku mau turun! Turunkan akuuu!" Protesnya.

Tanpa diduga, Natsu menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras.

.

 **BRUK!**

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Lucy. Tubuhnya memang jatuh ke atas empunya kasur. Tapi tetap saja, itu 'lumayan' menegangkan baginya. Membuka mulut hendak protes...

.

 **SET!** Natsu menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga bahu. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi wanita yang terbaring di kasur itu. Jemarinya mengelus pipi putih perlahan-lahan.

"Diam, dan istirahat."

"Natsu..." Panggilnya pelan.

"Istirahatlah... Tubuhmu perlu istirahat. Sekarang kau harus tidur, di sini." Sahut Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, sekaligus menyuruhnya tidur siang. Dan wanita ini malah terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sangat perhatian ya? Sampai seperti ini." Ujarnya setelahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sampai jatuh sakit Luce, tolong mengertilah. Sekarang tidurlah..." Suruhnya lagi. Lucy bangkit duduk, tangannya melingkari tubuh Natsu, memeluknya.

"Aku senang... Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Natsu." Katanya atas perhatian Natsu padanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga mencintaimu, selalu." Kembali, Natsu menidurkan istrinya di kasur.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tidurlah..." Tambahnya, seraya pamit ke kantor, tak lupa memberi kecupan di dahi tanda sayang.

Lucy hanya tersenyum menatap suaminya menutup pintu kamar.

 _"Begini saja, perhatianmu sampai seperti itu."_ Perlahan kelopak matanya turun menutup bola mata cokelat karamel miliknya.

 _"Kalau aku hamil, bagaimana ya..."_

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Siang sudah berganti menjadi sore. Matahari tak lagi panas. Sinarnya kini terasa hangat ketika menyentuh kulit.

Di kamarnya, Lucy menetap benda panjang sekitar 5cm yang dikenal sebagai Test pack dengan penuh kegembiraan. Ia baru selesai mandi, dan mencoba 'Tes kehamilan' hasilnya?

Positif! Benda kecil dengan panjang sekitar 5cm itu menampilkan tanda merah.

Tersenyum puas, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk.

'Aaaah! Entah kenapa rasanya aku senang sekali." Katanya menyerukan kebahagiaan.

Dulu saat hamil, ia panik, gelisah, bimbang, takut, dan lain sebagainya. Lari, menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari semua orang. Tapi sekarang...

"Aku tidak sabar ingin memberitahukannya pada Natsu..." Gumamnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"...Semoga dia tak lembur hari ini." Kembali, Lucy menatap Test pack. Ya... Natsu memang sering lembur. Alasannya agar bisa dapat liburan lebih panjang dari biasanya. Natsu ingin bersama istrinya ketika wanita itu hamil.

Mungkin menyembunyikan kehamilannya hingga liburan tiba cukup bagus untuk mengejutkan Natsu? Ide itu muncul begitu saja dalam otaknya.

"Hihihi... Mungkin saat liburan baru dimulai, perutku sudah membuncit." Gumamnya.

"Ada apa?" Suara baritone tiba-tiba dari arah kiri mengagetkanya. Mendongak ke arah kiri...

"NA-na-na-natsu?!" Tubuhnya langsung duduk secara otomatis. Mulutnya refleks berkata begitu saat mendapati suaminya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa sampai kaget begitu?" Heran Natsu pada reaksi istrinya barusan.

"A-ah ya. Ka-kau datang tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit kaget." Balasnya tergagap. Apa Natsu mendengarnya?

Tangan kanan Natsu bergerak perlahan, membuat tubuh Lucy seketika menegang. Semburat merah juga muncul di pipinya.

"Sepertinya tidak panas..." Ucapnya saat punggung tangannya menyentuh kening Lucy.

"Jadi? Kenapa sampai kaget tadi? Kupikir demammu tinggi." Tambahnya seraya menarik kembali tangannya. Sepertinya apa yang Lucy pikirkan berbeda dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan.

Dengan wajah datar Lucy menatap lurus suaminya.

"Apa?" Sahut Natsu cepat singkat.

"Tidak ada." Balas Lucy dengan cepat pula. Matanya kini beralih pada Test pack di tangan kanannya.

 _"Oh iya! Kalau Natsu melihat ini..."_

"Sini, berikan padaku." Belum sempat menyembuhkannya, Natsu sudah meminta benda tipis persegi 5cm itu.

"Tidak usah! Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Tolaknya dengan lancar, cepat, tanpa gagap.

"Hei. Setidaknya biarkan aku melihatnya." Tangan besarnya berusaha meraih benda incarannya di tangan istrinya yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Tidak usah! Tidak perlu dilihat!" Menghindar ke samping kanan, Lucy melindungi 'rahasia'nya dalam kedua telapak tangan.

"Ayolah! Aku tahu tubuhmu tidak panas. Tapi aku mau melihatnya!" Tak mau menyerah Natsu meraih kedua pergelangan tangannya.

 _"Tidak panas?"_

"Berikan padaku Thermometer nya!"

 _"Thermometer?"_ Jari-jari Natsu berusaha membuka tautan jemari Lucy yang berisi Thermometer—yang sebenarnya Test pack—di dalam sana.

"Oke, oke. Tapi lepaskan." Akhirnya Lucy buka suara juga, membuat Natsu menghentikan aksinya.

"Sebenarnya..." Katanya sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya?" Heran Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"I-itu... Ano..." Kali ini Lucy mengalihkan wajahnya. Namun Natsu langsung meraih kedua pipinya, menarik kembali agar wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Hei! Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Rasa khawatir timbul begitu saja dalam hatinya.

"Ini semakin parah." Dengan suara parau Lucy memberikan Test pack—yang dikira Thermometer—pada Natsu.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Natsu menerima benda tipis persegi itu.

"Apa suhu tubuhmu tidak normal? Mungkin kita harus ke Do... D-do..." Melihat tanda merah pada benda kecil itu. Membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang.

"I-ini kan..." Dan kini ia sadar kalau benda ini bukan Thermometer. Ditatapnya kembali wajah istrinya.

"Luce..." Panggilan pelan itu dibalas dengan senyum oleh istri tercinta.

"Selamat. Keluarga kecil kita akan bertambah satu orang lagi." Tutur wanita itu lembut.

.

 **Kletak!** Test pack jatuh ke lantai.

"Kyah!" Tanpa diduga Natsu mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tingg, menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi kau hamil?!" Tanyanya heboh. Wajahnya berseri, terkejut, senang, dan lain sebagainya.

"Y-ya... Mungkin sudah dua, atau tiga bulan."

"Benarkahhh?!" Kini Natsu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lucy yang tengah mengambang udara.

"Iya, iya Natsu! Turunkan aku!" Kata si korban setengah teriak. Tapi, bukannya diturunkan. Ia malah dipeluk begitu eratnya.

"Hahaha... Meski diluar rencana tapi aku senang sekali!" Seru Natsu. Ya... Program Lucy yang hamil harusnya dimulai saat liburan. Tapi ya sudahlah! Toh. Liburan musim panasnya tinggal empat bulan lagi.

"Natsu-"

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan selalu memperhatikanmu. Oh dunia, akhirnya istriku hamil jug. Hahaha..." Meski harus bekerja, ia tetap akan perhatian serta menjaga Lucy. Lalu saat liburannya tiba, ia akan secara full menjaga Lucy.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Tapi, lepaskan aku!" Bentakan itu sukses membuat Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi...

.

 **Cup!** Kecupan di kening. Lalu beralih ke pipi kiri, lalu kanan, bibir. Sekali lagi di bibir. Masih belum puas! Sekali lagi_

"Hentikan bodoh!" Telapak tangan kanan istrinya mendorong wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menciumku?" Pipi memerah, membuang muka, bibirnya maju ke depan. Sungguh lucu melihatnya seperti itu.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Jawab Natsu seadanya. Tapi sepertinya memang tak sengaja.

"Baiklah. Hmm... Aku mau..." Setelah semua selesai, Lucy tampak bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau harus istirahat." Celetuk Natsu yang sedang mengambil handuk—entah sejak kapan—hendak ke kamar mandi.

"Aku baru saja bangun tidur, dan mandi." Tatapan tajam langsung Lucy berikan pada suaminya itu.

"Hmm... Kau kan bisa tiduran di sofa atau kasur." Saran macam apa itu, Natsu? Tak acuh, Lucy memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku mau membaca novel saja." Katanya, mulai melangkah menuju laci tempat ia menyimpan bahan bacaan.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke toko buku?" Mendengar itu, Lucy yang sibuk memilah buku di laci langsung berhenti dan menghadap sepenuhnya pada Natsu.

"Sekarang saja bagaimana? Aku sudah lama tak ke toko buku!" Serunya tanpa jeda, antusias.

"Tunggu aku selesai mandi. Sekalian menjemput putri kita." Benar. Putri mereka ada di kediaman Jellal Fernandez.

"Oke!" Sahut Lucy dengan nada tinggi. Dan dengan itu, Natsu pun masuk ke kamar mandi di pojok ruangan.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Dengan wajah datar Lucy Dragneel duduk di meja makan.

"Kenapa malah kau yang memasak makan malam?! Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" Katanya setengah menjerit melihat Natsu yang sibuk dengan kompor.

"Ya! Ya! Aku tidak yakin Papa bisa masak!" Timpal si kecil di sebelah kanan, menambahkan. Ia sudah dijemput—dan ikut ke toko buku—dari rumah Jellal-Erza.

"Jangan sembarangan! Mie buatanku ini sangat enak." Balas orang yang sedang menggoreng telur.

"Dan kau!" Tambahnya sambil berbalik dan menunjuk istrinya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan.

"Kau sedang hamil, jadi tidak boleh melakukan hal berat seperti ini." Lanjut Natsu sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya.

"Haaaah?!" Lucy langsung bangkit dari duduk.

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan!" Kata wanita itu tak terima atas pernyataan Natsu tadi.

"Tidak boleh Luce. Nanti kalau perutmu terkena cipratan minyak, bagaimana?"

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi, bodoh!"

"Mulai lagi..." Gumam si kecil akibat suara ibunya yang meninggi.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Jangan memasak, jangan lari-lari, melompat, nanti anakku bisa terbentur di dalam sana. Tidak boleh berguling. Tidak boleh... Hmm... Apa lagi ya?" Kini Natsu malah memegang dagunya, berpikir.

 _"Dia bahkan sampai bingung sendiri."_ Membuat Lucy sweatdropped.

"Um... Papa, telurnya." Oh. Sepertinya kedua orang dewasa itu melupakan telur di atas wajan penggorengan.

"GAAAH! Sudahlah! Duduk!" Dengan gerakan cepat Natsu mendorong ke bawah kedua pundak Lucy, membuat wanita itu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Pokoknya aku yang akan memasak!" Tambahnya, kembali beralih pada kompor.

"Mie, tapi malah menggoreng telur. Mau memasak, tapi malah bertengkar." Dan kedua orang tuanya bersamaan menjawab...

"Mamamu yang mulai duluan!" "Papamu yang salah!"

Nashi sudah tidak tahan dengan kedua orang dewasa berbeda gender ini...

"HENTIKANNNN! Kalau kalian terus begitu, biar aku saja yang memasak!"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Dan anak itu mendapat dua bentakan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus.

"Aku lapar..." Keluhnya kemudian. Akhirnya Lucy menghela nafas lelah.

"Cepat selesaikan, Natsu." Suruhnya.

"Tenang, tenang. Telurnya juga sudah matang.

.

.

"Uwaaa..."

Dengan wajah tak percaya Lucy—dan putrinya—menatap mie yang berwarna agak kemerahan dengan irisan ayam, tomat, sawi, dan juga sosis. Tak lupa telur goreng di tengah.

"Harusnya di tambah wortel. Di kulkas tidak ada sih." Ujar si koki -Natsu

"Kelihatannya enak." Si kecil juga ikut bersuara.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi ketiganya mulai memakan mie dalam mangkuk masing-masing. Tak ada yang membuka suara, mereka amat menikmati makanannya. Hingga...

"Huft... Lumayan pedas, tapi enak juga." Tangan kanan Lucy menyambar gelas di meja, lalu meneguknya sedikit. Melihat itu Natsu menghentikan makan nya.

"Eh? Apa terlalu pedas ya?"

"Lumayan. Tapi enak kok."

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau tidak kuat, aku buatkan lagi."

"Tidak usah Natsu. Aku masih bisa."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kalau tidak kuat tidak usah dipaksakan. Tidak apa-apa Luce, akan kubuatkan lagi."

"Tidak usah!"

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Meski kau sanggup memakannya. Bagaimana kalau nanti perutmu sakit? Sini, berikan padaku. Akan kubuatkan yang lain."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi, aku mau yang ini."

"Ayolah. Itu bisa berbahaya."

"Jangan mengada-ngada!" Mereka berdua mulai lagi...

"Dengar ya... Kandunganmu masih sangat muda. Mungkin masih berbentuk gumpalan daging. Lalu saat kau makan makanan pedas-"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Saat mengandung Nashi aku bebas makan apa saja! Dan semua tetap aman!" Lucy memotong dengan cepat.

"Tapi Luce. Bisa saja terjadi-"

"Tidak akan!"

"Dengarkan dulu!"

Dan blablabla... Adu mulut kembali terjadi, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Natsu yang overprotektif, dan Lucy yang ingin kebebasan(?)

"Sepertiny, Mama yang hamil bisa menjadi sebuah bencana." Keluh si kecil. Lelah dengan pertengkaran orang tuanya.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Bulan telah hilang, berganti dengan matahari. Tak terasa, malam sudah berganti pagi. Cuaca hari ini cerah, lalu lintas dipenuhi orang-orang yang hendak menuju kantor, sekolah, dan lain sebagainya. Tentunya dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Entah itu bus, motor, mobil, ataupun sepeda.

Semua orang kembali pada aktivitas sehari-hari.

Begitu pula dengan wanita rambut kuning yang tengah menyapu ini. Menyapu dengan semangat, tanpa mengeluh. Lagipula, apa susahnya menyapu lantai? Melelahkan? Tentu tidak. Kau hanya perlu menggerakkan tanganmu perlahan, tanpa tenaga berlebih.

.

 **Drrrt... Drrrt...** Smartphone yang tergeletak di meja tiba-tiba bergetar. Membuat wanita yang sibuk menyapu menghampiri meja, membawa serta sapu di genggaman tangan kiri.

"Natsu? Pagi-pagi sekali, apa apa sih." Herannya melihat nama 'Natsu' tertera pada layar smartphone miliknya.

"Halo?" Ucapnya menerima panggilan.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya singkat Natsu dari seberang sana.

"Menyapu." Balasnya singkat pula.

"Oh... Aku hanya mau bilang. Aku yang akan menjemput Nashi, kau santai saja di rumah."

"Baiklah."

"Dan ingat, kau janga-"

"Iya Natsu! Iya, iya, iyaaaaaaaaa!" Potong Lucy sebelum Natsu mulai memperingatinya lagi. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, suaminya sudah memberi ceramah yang lumayan menjengkelkan.

"Aku kan hanya mau mengingatkan. Kau sedang hamil Luce. Kau harus tetap dalam pengawasanku setiap saat."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Natsu." Wajahnya mulai mengeras, kerutan di dahi, tanda kekesalan yang mulai timbul.

"Tapi aku lebih tahu soal wanita hamil." Sahut Natsu dengan enteng, membuat Lucy menggenggam sapunya kuat-kuat, ia siap meledak(?) dan...

"Memangnya yang hamil di sini siapa?! Aku bukan kau! AKU! Dengar ya! Kau itu harusnya jangan memerintahku! Harusnya kau menuruti semua apa mauku! Semuanya! Apapun!" Begitu semburnya, membentak tanpa jeda.

"..." Natsu terdiam, sedangkan Lucy mengatur nafas. Genggamannya pada sapu kembali normal. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyemburkan(?) keluar semua perasaan kesalnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kau ingin kenyamanan? Baik, aku turuti semua permintaanmu. Asal kau senang, kau nyaman. Mintalah apapun padaku."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Ya sudah, aku mau melanjutkan menyapu."

"Oke. Jangan memaksakan diri, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin."

"Iya." Dengan itu sambungan telepon Lucy putus. Senyumnya seketika mengembang, senang rasanya. Akhirnya Natsunya mengerti juga, dan tak lagi mengatur-atur dirinya. Malah akan menuruti apapun—

"Eh! Tunggu dulu! Tadi dia bilang, mintalah apapun padaku...?" Kini dengan wajah bodohnya Lucy terdiam dengan sapu ditengah genggaman kesepuluh jarinya. Pikiran melayang entah ke mana, apa yang ia pikiran tidak jelas. Dan kini wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah.

"Apapun..." Gumamnya pelan. Oh tidak. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?

.

.

.

 **Story 5**

 **End**

.

.

 **Author Note**

Yo! Maaf update nya lama, karena saya sakit. Dan tulisannya berubah? Oh jelas! Ini bukan author aslinya, saya numpang di sini. Dan tentu saja sudah dapat ijin + semua alur ceritanya dari author aslinya, jadi semua tetap aman :D

Untuk pembaca setia (kalau ada) sebenarnya author aslinya sedang depresi! Jadilah saya yang menggantikan. Jadi mohon maaf kalau tulisannya jelek. Maaf kalau ada banyak typo. Sebenarnya sebagian di tulis di HP.

Mohon dimaklumi, ini masih Newbie level 1 :D

Untuk chapter berikutnya, tidak tahu kapan update nya, paling cepat 1 minggu lah pokoknya!

Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter depan~

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


	6. Story: 6

**Author Note**

Errr... Ya, saya selaku Author pengganti yang mengambil alih fic ini sementara Ingin meminta maaf (lagi-lagi) update nya lama.

Bulan Maret lalu, tanggal 7 tepatnya. Saya harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Rawat inap hingga empat minggu, dan memulihkan diri untuk beberapa waktu. Dan... Untuk penyakitnya, lebih baik tidak diberitahukan di sini. Yang penting sudah keluar dari RS :D

Ah, ya. Untuk review akan dibalas di PM saja ya. Tubuh ini masih belum fit 100%. Ceritanya juga belum dicek ulang. Mungkin ada beberapa typo fatal, tapi saya sudah tidak tahan mau publish. Beginilah jadinya. Lebih kurangnya saya mohon maaf :D

.

.

.

 **Information**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Title: My Family!

Story 6: Suatu Minggu di Bulan ke-3.

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Slice of Life, Sedikit Humor, Romance dll.

Pairing: Natsu D x Lucy H

Description: AU, Typo (Tell me) Sedikit OOC, Dll...

 _Italic/Miring_ = Berkata dalam hati

HURUF BESAR = Berteriak

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Pagi hari, seperti biasa ayam jantan mulai berkokok menyambut mentari yang datang dari timur. Embun pagi di rerumputan turun ke bawah, menetes.

Di sebuah rumah minimalis Natsu Dragneel—pemilik rumah—membuka matanya perlahan.

"Enghhh..." Mengerang pelan seraya mengucek mata dengan kedua tangan. Berat rasanya untuk bangun. Apa karena ia terlalu keras bekerja? Tidak. Seorang Natsu Dragneel, memiliki fisik yang kuat!

"Tak terasa sudah hari minggu. Hoaaa..." Ah. Mungkin pengaruh hari minggu.

"Ng?" Kini pria rambut pink itu mengernyit, menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sudah bangun sepenuhnya. Ada suara dengkuran halus di telinga kanannya.

Tanpa menoleh, tangannya meraba-raba perutnya, dan benar saja. Ia merasakan kain halus di sana. Ada sesuatu di sana, atau lebih tepatnya ada 'seseorang' menindih tubuhnya.

Posisi mereka. Natsu tidur telentang, lalu wanita rambut kuning ini tidur tengkurap di atasnya. Kepala wanita itu berada di samping kanan telinga Natsu, wajahnya—dengan mata yang masih tertutup—menghadap lurus pada Natsu. Wanita itu masih saja tertidur pulas dengan nafasnya yang teratur.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dan kenapa kau bisa tidur nyenyak dalam posisi seperti ini?" Ungkapnya pada wanita yang tertidur di atas tubuhnya ini.

Tak ada jawaban. Tangan Natsu mendekap tubuh ramping yang tidur di atasnya itu, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke kanan. Menurunkan wanita itu perlahan ke arah kanan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali ya... Luce." Kini tampak jelas dihadapannya wajah cantik istrinya yang masih saja tertidur pulas. Menarik beberapa helai rambut yang ada di wajahnya ke belakang, mengelusnya, lalu mencuri satu ciuman di kening.

Tersenyum puas. Natsu Dragneel melepaskan diri dari wanita itu—sejak tadi ia memeluknya—lalu beranjak dari kasur.

"Hmm..." Wanita itu mulai bergerak perlahan, mungkin tak nyaman dengan posisi miring ke kiri? Tangannya bergerak entah mencari apa. Guling mungkin?

Tak merasakan adanya sesuatu di sana, ia berbalik ke arah kanan. Detik berikutnya wanita ini mengerang pelan, seraya bangkit duduk.

"Nguhh..." Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali agar pandangannya jelas.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah jendela. Menunduk, ia melihat kasur berbalut seprai putih.

"Natsu." Gumamnya beralih ke arah kiri.

Tidak ada seorang pun di kasur ini.

"Natsu?" Kini pandangannya beralih ke segala arah. Tak ada seorang pun di kamar ini.

"Di mana? Natsuuu." Panggilnya agak pelan. Lucy mulai gelisah. Biasanya Natsu selalu ada disampingnya setiap ia bangun tidur. Atau ia memeluk tubuh Natsu saat bangun pagi. Lalu ke mana Natsunya sekarang? Ini hari minggu, harusnya Natsu tidak ke kantor. Atau apa karena ini hari minggu Natsu pergi...

 _"Tidak tidak tidak. Tidak mungkin. Dia... Dia mungkin ada di kamar mandi."_ Dengan Terburu-buru, wanita itu turun dari kasur. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi di pojok ruangan. Tanpa diduga, pintu nya tak dikunci dan...

.

.

"Di mana? Natsu. Di mana? NATSUUU!" Lucy langsung berlari keluar kamar. Menoleh ke kanan-kiri guna mencari suaminya sendiri. Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri tegak depan kulkas di dapur.

"Natsu!"

"Hmm?" Natsu yang minum segelas air putih menoleh.

"Huaaa... Natsuuu... Kau pergi ke mana?" Begitu katanya. Menerjang, memeluk, dan menangis tidak jelas.

"Pergi? Aku? Apa?"

"Saat aku bangun kau tidak ada! Hiks... Ke mana saja kau hah?!" Tubuh yang sempat dipeluk tadi ia dorong hingga menumbruk kulkas.

"Hah? Aku minum" Jawab Natsu yang mengangkat sedikit gelas di tangan kanan. Memberikan isyarat ia sedang minum air.

"Sebelumnya? Kau meninggalkanku! Hiks..." Isakannya masih belum juga berhenti. Dan Natsu tidak tahu kenapa, dan apa yang harus dilakukan?

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Aku baru saja bangun, lalu minum"

"BOHONG! Hiks... Hiks..." Apa ini? Natsu tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Lagipula situasi macam apa in?! Mulut terbuka, tapi tak tahu harus berkata kata apa. APA-APAAN INI?!

"Ya ampun... Pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar sampai Mama menangis" Suara gadis kecil tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Aku tidak salah apa-apa!" Tak terima, Natsu menatap tidak suka pada putrinya yang berdiri di lubang tanpa pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tengah.

"Kau juga!" Pandangannya beralih pada Lucy—yang masih saja menangis—menuntut penjelasan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"

"K-kau pergi. Hiks... Biasanya kan selalu tidur bersama"

"Haaah?! Aku hanya minum Luce. Minum!"

"Bohong! Kau biasanya tak pernah meninggalkanku! Hiks... Hiks... Saat aku bangun biasanya kau ada-"

"Oke! Oke! Kali ini aku memang tak membangunkanmu. Tapi aku tidak pergi ke mana-mana. Hanya minum, lalu kau datang." Potong Natsu dengan penjelasan panjangnya.

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan? Hiks... Bi-biasanya kau selalu disampingku dari mulai tidur sampai aku bangun."

"Luceee. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bangun duluan? Aku hanya minum! Memang kau punya bukti aku keluar rumah? Pintu depan saja masih terkunci! Dan lagi memangnya aku mau pergi ke mana?" Mendengar itu air mata Lucy langsung berhenti. Matanya berkedip-kedip. Benar juga. Tak ada bukti Natsu keluar rumah.

"Ya sudah. Jangan ulangi lagi. Hiks..." Mengusap air matanya, mengatur nafas. Dan membersihkan igusnya yang keluar dari hidung.

"Kau kan sudah janji memelukku saat tidur sampai bangun pagi" Tambahnya.

"Ah. Aku lupa soal itu" Dengan wajah bodoh Natsu baru sadar kalau ia melupakan 'janji kecil'nya yang 'tanpa sengaja' ia katakan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Natsuuuuuuu!"

Melihat semua itu, gadis kecil dengan rambut pink panjang ini hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Keluarga kecil ini kini, tengah berjalan di trotoar. Jalan-jalan dipagi hari tak terlalu buruk 'kan?

Natsu memakai T-shirt warna putih dan garis vertikal biru pada lengan, celana tiga per empat warna biru polos. Tak ketinggalan syal kesayangannya. Sedangkan Lucy memakai baju berwarna pink polos, bawahannya memakai celana jeans biru di atas lutut. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Lalu putri mereka, memakai baju biru polos, dan celana panjang yang sewarna dengan bajunya. Rambutnya juga digerai. Ia juga memakai topi warna merah. Untuk alas kaki, ketiganya mengenakan sepatu olahraga warna putih.

"Awas, hati-hati." Peringatan

Natsu.

"Huh!" Lucy yang berjalan di depannya hanya cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tadinya ia mau lari pagi tapi...

"Pelan-pelan turunnya." Peringat Natsu lagi.

"Natsuuu! Ini hanya satu turunan tangga di trotoar!" Memegangi pelipisnya Lucy sungguh pusing mendengar itu terus-menerus. Pertama, tidak boleh lari

Oke. Kita jalan saja. Lalu untuk apa sepatu ini?

"Tapi kalau kau jatuh bisa berbahaya." Kedua, mulutnya itu tak bisa diam apa?! Sejak keluar rumah tadi mulutnya itu tidak diam! Oh ayolah. Lucy bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga saat jalan di pagi hari. Terlebih ini masih di kompleks perumahan, belum sampai jalan raya. Dan jangan lupakan mereka jalan di trotoar.

"Kalau jatuh pasti hanya luka kecil." Ujar Nashi yang sempat terlupakan. Anak itu turun dengan cara melompat.

"Aman." Serunya enteng. Dan Lucy malah Ikut-ikutan ingin melompat, namun...

"KYA!" Tubuhnya ditarik Natsu dari belakang.

"Jangan melompat!" Dan yang bisa Lucy lakukan hanya menatap tajam pada si pinky yang rasa khawatirnya melebihi kebodohannya ini.

"Daripada naik-turun di trotoar. Kenapa tak jalan di pinggir jalan saja? Jalanan juga sepi." Si kecil memberi saran.

"Ah! Benar juga." Natsu pun melompat turun ke pinggir jalan. Putrinya ikut turun. Semangat

"Ayo. Pelan-pelan Luce." Katanya memberi uluran tangan. Tak ada jawaban, wanita itu masih diam di sana.

"Luce? A— PE-PELAN-PELAN TURUNNYA!" Tanpa diduga Lucy melompat ke arahnya. Untunglah ia berhasil menangkapnya, tak lupa dengan teriakan dan jantungnya yang serasa melompat keluar.

"Ha-hampir saja."

"Hehe. Sangat berbahaya ya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tak menangkapku~" Natsu tidak tahu kalau Lucy menyimpan dendam(?) padanya sejak awal mereka bertiga jalan-jalan.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah membuatku jantungan." Balas Natsu yang mengatur nafas seraya menurunkan Lucy.

"Ahahahaha... Kan bagus melatih jantung di pagi hari." Puas rasanya dapat mengerjai Natsu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo jalan lagi." Malas berdebat, Natsu mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa taman di Magnolia."

"Ah. Ini pertama kalinya bagimu ya 'kan?"

"Uhm! Baru hari ini Mama mengajak jalan-jalan sih."

"Pastinya tidak kalah dengan taman di Crocus." Tanpa Lucy sadari rasa kesal pada Natsu lenyap begitu saja. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Taman kota Magnolia ramai lantaran ini hari libur—minggu—udara sejuk pagi hari memang harus dinikmati. Entah dengan jalan-jalan, jogging, atau sekedar duduk santai di kursi panjang dekat pohon taman, melihat orang-orang lalu-lalang. Seperti keluarga kecil ini yang duduk bersandar, santai, sedangkan si kecil memilih naik ke atas pohon.

"Mau es krim?"

"Aku rasa vanilla!" Pertanyaan Natsu mendapat sahutan bersamaan dari ibu-anak itu sekaligus.

"Oke!" Bangkit berdiri, Natsu mulai melangkah pergi menuju penjual es krim di seberang jalan.

"Taman di sini lumayan luas ya." Ujar Nashi melihat sekeliling dari atas pohon.

"Yah... Kalau di Crocus kan penuh bunga. Kalau di sini... Hampir semuanya ada." Sahut Lucy yang meregaganggkan tangannya, melirik sekilas putrinya.

"Hmm... Aku jadi lapar."

"Ini." Suara Natsu tiba-tiba menginterupsi, menyodorkan es krim vanilla yang diterima dengan senang hati.

"Luce." Hal yang sama terjadi pada Lucy, saat Natsu memberikan es krim nya.

"Cepat ya?" Lucy membuka suara, saat Natsu mendudukan diri di samping kiri.

"Tadi sepi." Jawab singkat Natsu, yang mulai memakan es krim cokelat miliknya. Makan es krim setelah berjalan cukup jauh tidak buruk juga pikir Lucy. Melupakan fakta kalau dirinya orang dewasa. Lucy menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang sedikit pegal, layaknya anak kecil.

Dasar anak muda pikir orang-orang lewat yang melirik mereka berdua sekilas.

"Setelah makan es krim. Aku malah semakin lapar." Ucap Natsu memasukkan sisa es krim beserta cone nya kedalam mulut. Kalau masalah makan, pria ini memang cepat.

"Bodoh. Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Melihat cokelat di sudut bibir Natsu, Lucy mengusapnya menggunakan Ibu tangan kanan, tak lupa pula menjilat bekas es krim pada jarinya. Orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya sweatdropped. Benar-benar adegan klise yang terbalik.

"Mangkanya kalau makan es krim pelan-pelan." Celetuk putrinya dari atas pohon.

"Lihat, anakku bahkan lebih dewasa darimu. Ahaha..." Istrinya menambahkan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak makan es krim." Kesal, Natsu membuang wajah ke samping. Membuat ibu-anak ini tertawa lepas karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal itu. Memang kalau sudah lama tak makan es krim, akan lupa cara memakannya? Dan membuat es krim tertinggal di bibir? Tentu saja tidak!

"Ngomong-ngomong, jadi teringat saat SMA dulu ya?" Lucy berucap sembari melahap lagi es krim vanilla di genggaman tangan kanan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi saat Mama SMA?" Antusias, Nashi turun dari atas pohon, memilih duduk di samping kanan Mamanya. Melahap es krim lagi.

"Ho! Aku ingat! Saat kelompok itu 'kan?" Secara tiba-tiba Natsu menyahut dengan agak keras.

"Uhm... Uhm..." Lucy mengangguk-angguk dengan es krim dalam mulut. Kemudian—setelah menelan es krim—putrinya menimpali

"Apa? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapnya antusias pada masa muda orang tuanya.

"Singkatnya... Aku, Mamamu, Erza, juga Gray ada dalam satu kelompok. Kita sepakat akan mengerjakan tugasnya di taman ini—"

"Dan kita malah jalan-jalan, makan ramen, lalu makan es krim." Potong Lucy dengan cepatny. Es krim nya sudah habis. Natsu hendak membuka suara lagi namun...

"Hanyua itwu?" Putrinya menyahut duluan, dengan mulut penuh es krim. Anak itu memasukkan sisa es krim beserta cone nya ke dalam mulut sekaligus, membuat pipi menggembung.

"Waktu itu entah kenapa kita lelah, sore harinya hanya diam bermalas-malasan." Akhirnya Natsu berhasil juga membuka suara. Lalu, Lucy melanjutkan...

"Pada akhirnya, kita pulang jam setengah sepuluh malam, untunglah Mama tidak marah, setelah tahu tugas itu terselesaikan dalam satu hari." Pernyataan itu membuat Natsu yang duduk di sebelahnya memasang wajah iri. Ia lalu menceritakan apa yang dialaminya dengan penuh ekspresi—bodohnya—dan gerakan tangan.

"Tante Layla sangat pengertian ya... Kau tahu? Saat aku pulang...

Ibu menarik syal-ku dengan kuat, memapar entah berapa kali...

Aku yang terlalu lelah dan lapar hanya diam saja. Bahkan pandanganku kabur. Dan saat aku minta makanan untuk dimakan, Ibu menarikku dengan kasar ke kamar, lalu melemparku dengan kasar tanpa perasaan ke dalam. Aku masih sangat ingat teriakannya waktu itu "TIDAK ADA MAKAN! TIDUR SANA! ITU HUKUMAN UNTUKMU DRAGNEEL MUDA!" Dan malam itu aku tidur di lantai dengan perut kosong. Bagaimana? Sungguh kejam 'kan?" Ibu-anak itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum tawa mereka pecah.

"Ahahahahahaha..."

"Oooi! Jangan tertawa!" Bentak Natsu tidak terima, bukannya merasa kasihan, prihatin, anak dan istrinya malah menertawakan nasib malangnya.

"Ha-haha... Sungguh, ceritanya melenceng jauh! Dari es krim, malah ingat kejadian itu! Hahahaha..."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Ibu Grandine bisa seganas itu! Ahahahaha..." Ah. Sepertinya mereka berdua tertawa dengan alasan berbeda.

"Ayah dan Ibu sama saja Luce. Kalau sudah marah, mereka berdua sama menyeramkannya dengan master." Jawab Natsu atas perkataan Lucy yang disertai tawa barusan.

"Hah... Hah... Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana wajahnya kalau sedang marah." Ucap Lucy kemudian, setelah tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Ayo pulang, aku lapar." Baru selesai makan es krim, kini mengeluh lapar. Anak ini punya nafsu makan yang besar.

"Oh ya, Luce. Mau ke kedai Kakek Makarov? Sudah lama kita tidak ke sana."

"Benar juga. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen Kakek Makarov."

"Ramen? Aku mau ramen!"

"Kedainya ada di ujung timur taman ini. Ayo!" Dengan semangat Natsu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan putrinya, keluarga kecil berjalan menuju tempat tujuan— kedai ramen di ujung timur taman.

.

.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

.

.

Sekilas tentang kedai ramen sederhana ini. Di dalam, ada kayu panjang layaknya mini bar yang menjadi pembatas dapur. Kedai kecil ini hanya memiliki empat meja kayu persegi panjang dengan masing-masing enam kursi kayu tanpa sandaran, yang berarti kapasitas kedai kecil ini hanya cukup untuk 24 orang. Jadi, jika tak mendapat tempat duduk, tak ada pilihan lain selain dibungkus untuk di bawa pulang.

Sedangkan si pemilik yang sedang membersihkan meja bernama Makarov Dreyar. Berperawakan pendek, kepala botak di tengah, dan juga mempunyai kumis putih yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya keriput karena umurnya sudah di atas enam puluh.

"Kau bertambah tua saja Kakek. Bahkan sampai botak begini." Sapa Natsu yang langsung mendapat lemparan kain pengelap meja.

"Kau masih saja tidak tahu sopan santun!" Bukannya jera, Natsu malah senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Dia memang selalu saja begini dari dulu. Sudah lebih lama sekali ya? Saat terakhir kali aku ke sini." Sahut Lucy yang muncul dari belakang.

"Hanya kalian berdua yang tak pernah datang, Erza, Gray dan lain masih sering datang. Apa kalian punya tempat langganan baru?"

"Ah itu..." Lucy menggaruk lehernya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hingga akhirnya Natsu berinisiatif menjawab...

"Kami punya suatu masalah."

"Sampai bertahun-tahun? Pasti masalah yang sangat besar ya." Kata si Kakek memegang dagu.

"Tapi semuanya sudah selesai." Balas Natsu memasang grin andalannya.

"Ya begitulah." Tambah Lucy ikut mematri senyum. Membuat si Kakek ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hohoho... Baiklah. Jadi semua sahabat muda-ku sudah kembal! Di mana yang lain? Apa hanya kalian berdua?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku ada di sini." Melihat ke kanan, sekitar kaki Lucy, seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pink nya tampak jelas dalam penglihatan Kakek Makarov.

"Anak siapa ini?"

"Ini putriku." "Ini anakku." Lucy dan Natsu menjawab secara bersamaan.

"O-o-o-o-OH! Anak kalian ya? Hahaha... Pantas saja wajahnya manis seperti Ibunya, dan kuharap ia bukan tukang rusuh seperti Ayahnya. Rambut pink nya sudah cukup cocok baginya, tak perlu kebodohan lainnya." Akibat pernyataan itu Lucy menahan tawa, Natsu merenggut, putri mereka tidak peduli.

"Oke! Jadi langsung saja! Kakek, pesan satu ramen." Anak ini lebih memilih fokus pada makanan.

"Seperti biasa, ramen jumbo."

"Aku kari ayam porsi biasa." Tak seperti suaminya, Lucy tak memiliki nafsu makan tinggi. Melihat si kecil diam, Kakek Makarov pun bertanya...

"Dan kau? Ah! Siapa namamu?"

"Nashi. Ramen Kakek ada berapa macam?"

"Ramen biasa, kari ayam, ayam bawang, dan rasa pedas special." Anak itu memesang pose berpikir. Ia suka pedas, tapi ayam bawang cukup membuatnya penasaran. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia memutuskan...

"Ayam bawang saja deh. Hehe... Aku penasaran." Katanya sembari nyengir lebar dengan wajah polos mirip seperti Ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Satu ramen jumbo pedas special, satu ramen kari ayam, dan satu ramen mini ayam ba—"

"Ehhh! Kenapa yang mini?!" Potong Nashi setengah teriak. Lucy tertawa pelan sebelum menepuk pucuk kepala pink putrinya.

"Anak ini punya porsi makan yang besar Kakek."

"Hahahaha... Baiklah, baiklah. Silakan duduk dulu. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti... Ramen ayam bawang, bukan mini! Porsi dewasa! Hahaha..." Dengan disertai tawa Kakek itu beranjak ke dapur, sementara ketiga pelanggan memilih tempat duduk.

.

.

.

"Huwaaaa kenyang, kenyang." Seru kedua surai pink bersamaa, kompak. Sedangkan si kuning, mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Aku mau tambah!" Mengerti, Kakek pemilik kedai, mengambil alih mangkuk kosongnya. Seraya berkomentar...

"Sepertinya kau tertular nafsu makan suamimu ya?"

"Yah... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ramen di sini, rasanya belum puas kalau hanya satu mangkuk."

"Ya, begitulah. Kita harus menunggu Mama selesai, baru bisa pulang." Celetuk putrinya dengan suara yang menyebalkan menurut Lucy.

"Hanya sebentar!" Balasnya dengan tatapan silet(?) dan suara lumayan keras.

"Sudah, sudah. Tak usah ribut." Dengan cepat Natsu melerai mereka berdua, Natsu.

"Ah. Di sini sepi ya? Biasanya ramai." Ujar Lucy yang emosi nya sudah turun. Baru menyadari kedai ini sepi.

"Kalau pagi memang tak terlalu ramai. Di sini padat saat menjelang siang, atau sore." Jawab si Kakek yang kembali membawa mangkuk yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Hmm... Di sini memang pas jadi tempat untuk bersantai." Sedangkan Lucy sudah siap dengan sumpitnya.

.

.

.

"Hoekkk!" Terdengar suara yang muntah.

"Yah... Itu mungkin karena Mama makannya terlalu banyak." Anak ini memasang wajah prihatin melihat Mamanya muntah ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan, dekat jendela.

"Terus! Terus! Keluarkan semuanya!" Sementara Papanya memijat tengkuknya, berniat membantu mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya

"Hentikan! Nat- Hoekkk!" Berbanding terbalik. Bukannya senang Lucy malah meminta Natsu untuk berhenti. Bahkan tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Natsu pada tengkuknya.

"Sudahlah diam. Aku sedang membantumu mengeluarkannya." Dan Natsu malah tambah semangat melakukannya.

"Uhuk! Natsu hentikan! Aku bisa— Hoekkk! Akh! Uhuk! Ohok! Hoeeek!"

"Sudah?" Tanya Natsu kemudian. Lucynya sudah berhenti muntah, dan tengah mengatur nafas.

"Hah... Hah... Umph!" Melihat Lucy yang menahan mualnya. Natsu kembali memijat tengkuknya.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Aku—"

"Sudahlah. Keluarkan saja semuanya. "

"Hoeeeek! Hah... Hah... Huek! Ohok! Akh! A-a-a... Hoekkk!" Dan begitulah. Lucy benar-benar mengeluarkan semua yang sudah ia makan.

"Sudah?" Tanya Natsu lagi pada Lucy yang mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah... Hah..." Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa disuruh, Natsu mengusap mulutnya dengan tissue. Membersihkan bekas muntahannya. Namun bukannya senang dengan perhatian suaminya, Lucy malah memberikan tatapan membunuh.

.

 **PLAK!** Tamparan langsung didapat Natsu Dragneel di pipi kanan.

"A-apa-apaan—"

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan?! Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu berhenti hah?!" Belum sempat protes, Lucy sudah menyemburnya duluan. Tak lupa memasang wajah garang.

"..." Natsu langsung terdiam. Jujur saja Lucy dalam mode ganas ini(?) lebih mengerikan dari Erza. Daripada menjawab, ia sibuk berpikir. Apa yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya barusan?

Memperhatikan Lucy, melihat dengan jelas wanita itu masih mengatur nafas. Itu wajar, ia baru saja muntah. Mungkinkah muntahannya mengenai bajunya? Belum selesai dengan pengamatannya(?) namun Lucynya sudah terlanjur melenggang pergi kembali ke kursinya, melewati Natsu tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Oi! TUNGGU! TUNGGU DULU!" Teriak Natsu protes.

"Dari dulu mereka terus saja bertengkar. Tidak pernah berubah." Komentar Makarov sambil bergeleng. Si kecil yang tak jauh darinya, menoleh pada si Kakek, lantas bertanya.

"Dari dulu?"

"Ya. Yang tadi itu masih biasa. Dulu, Mamamu sering memukul atau menendang Papamu. Hahaha..."

"Hah..." Kini Lucy duduk lemas, kepalanya tidur di meja.

"Mama kenapa?" Tanya putrinya penasaran.

"Uhh... Perutku seperti diaduk." Keluhnya tak menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Hei. Kau ini kenapa?" Natsu yang baru saja kembali—setelah membuang tissue— tak jadi marah. Ia khawatir melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba lemas begitu.

"Salahmu!" Bentaknya. Mengangkat kepalanya, Lucy kembali menatap tajam suaminya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, hentikan Natsu! Aaah! Sudahlah!" Tambahnya. Kemudian, dengan lemas kepalanya kembali tidur di meja.

"Jadi ini salahku?"

"Tentu saja! Uhhh... Perutku masih mual, meski sudah kosong."

"Kenapa tidak makan lagi saja? Mama."

"Tidak bisa... Perutku masih tidak enak" Ibunya menjawab dengan lemah. Di lain sisi, Natsu menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau setelah muntah, seorang wanita hamil jadi lemas begini."

"Wah! Jadi dia hamil? Selamat! Dan Natsu. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Jangan sering bertengkar. Hahahaha..." Kakek Makarov yang kini mencuci piring menyahut lantaran tanpa sengaja Natsu memberitahukan kabar baik.

"Ahh... Aku mau pulang... Aku mau tidur di sofa sambil menonton TV." Keluh Lucy yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana mau pulang? Mama saja lemas begitu."

"Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu dulu. Mau kubelikan roti? Kau mau rasa apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil berdiri, bersiap keluar guna mencari roti. Tak menjawab, dengan perlahan Lucy mengangkat kembali kepalanya yang tidur di meja, menghadap pada Natsu, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Gendong." Katanya singkat, jelas.

"OH MY GOD! Apa ini?! Ini apa?! Ini... Ini... Pagi-pagi mataku sudah melihat adegan seperti ini?! Ya tuhaaaan!" Tanpa diduga, wanita dengan rambut biru panjang bernama Grandine alias Ibu Natsu ini muncul entah darimana, tanpa diundang, heboh sendiri sambil berjingkrak tidak jelas. Beliau mengenakan celana panjang warna putih dengan garis hitam vertikal di bagian kiri dan kanan, tak lupa ikat pinggang yang melingkari pinggangnya dan botol air di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan atasan nya menggunakan tanktop warna biru.

"Hee? Di tempat umum begini, ada yang mau gendong-gendongan!" Sambung Wendy yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Ibunya, ikut-ikutan. Pakaian gadis itu sama persis seperti Ibunya. Hanya saja celananya berwarna merah, dan ia mengenakan topi putih di kepalanya. Untuk sepatunya, mereka mengenakan warna hitam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Natsu, tak peduli dengan godaan barusan. Sementara Lucy membuang muka, malu.

"Jogging Onii-chan, jogging!" Sahut Wendy sambil tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Ibu Grandine sudah duduk dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Pak tua. Dua ramen seperti biasa!" Katanya dengan semangat memesan ramen.

"Tidak anaknya, tidak ibunya, keluarga Dragneel memang suka memotong umurku." Gerutu si Kakek pemilik kedai.

"Jadi Nenek juga langganan di sini ya? Sukanya ramen yang mana?" Mendengar itu, Kakek Makarov tertawa keras di dapur.

"HAHAHAHA...Kau juga sudah tua Nenek Grandine."

"Rasa ayam bawang. Itu sangat enak kau tahu?"

"Iya! Iya! Aku sudah coba tadi. Aku juga menyukainya." Seru anak itu sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Sungguh lucu melihatnya.

"Dan juga. Sayang, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Wanita rambut biru panjang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada cucunya.

"Apa?" Balas anak itu singkat, polos, tak bisa melihat kalau wajah wanita di depannya tampak serius.

"Apa aku terlihat sudah tua?"

"Tidak."

"Masih cantik 'kan? Masih terlihat muda 'kan? Seperti anak SMA, ya 'kan?"

"Hmm..." Entah mengapa Grandine berdebar menunggu jawabannya. Dan...

"Cantik, iya. Terlihat mudah juga iya. Tapi menurutku Nenek seperti Ibu-ibu." Sedikit kecewa, namun seorang Grandine Dragneel belum menyerah!

"Ibu-ibu muda maksudmu?"

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya Nenek cantik kok. Saaaangat cantik. Aku sayang Nenek!" Katanya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kau dengar itu? KA-KEK TU-A?!" Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, langsung sweatdropped. Jadi Ibu Grandine sengaja bertanya begitu, hanya untuk membalas Kakek Makarov?

Ya sudahlah. Biarkan wanita itu senang, pikir si Kakek yang sibuk dengan mienya. Wendy juga sudah ikut duduk menunggu.

"Ah, iya! Kalau Tante Wendy sukanya ramen apa?"

"Sama seperti Ibu. Hei! Aku kan sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali! Ja-jangan panggil Tante! Oke? Aku masih remaja."

"Lalu apa? Tante kan, memang Tante." Benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Wendy memang Tantenya.

"Hihihi... Sudahlah Tante Wendy. Terima saja." Natsu, Grandine, Lucy, juga Kakek Makarov bersamaan. Membuat Wendy langsung down meratapi nasibnya.

"Ya. Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu." Kata Natsu hendak mengangkat tubuh Lucy. Namun istrinya menghentikannya.

"Ge-gendongnya di belakang saja." Katanya malu-malu. Jelas sekali rona merah pada pipinya itu. Natsu berjongkok mempersilakan Lucy untuk naik.

"Ehhh! Kenapa malah di belakang? Padahal lebih romantis di depan! Di depan Natsu! Di depan! Langsung saja angkat dia." Ibu Grandine yang protes dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak mau! Itu memalukan!" Tolak Lucy dengan bentakan.

"Daripada itu. Kenapa Lucy-nee minta digendong?" Tanya Wendy. Ya, Ibu Grandine dan juga Wendy tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Dia muntah lalu lemas begini." Jawab Natsu mewakili Lucy yang tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Natsu. Wajahnya yang menunduk ditempatkan pada tengkuk Natsu.

"Sudah?" Tanya Natsu memastikan.

"Uhm." Setelah Lucy mengangguk, tangan Natsu bergerak ke bawah paha Lucy untuk menopangnya. Memastikan semua sudah benar, Natsu bangkit berdiri.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Padahal hanya muntah, bisa sampai lemas begitu. Apa mungkin masuk angin?" Ibu Grandine yang tadinya berniat menggoda, kini berubah jadi khawatir.

"Wajarlah Ibu. Luce kan tengah mengandung tiga bulan." Ucap Natsu yang melangkah keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ah. Tentunya dengan Lucy di punggung dan Nashi ikut bersamanya.

"Ini pesanan kalian." Dua mangkuk berisi ramen tersaji di atas meja kayu. Namun kedua surai biru panjang ini masih membantu dengan mulut berbentuk "O" dan mata melebar, hingga tiga detik kemudian...

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak menggelegar keduanya bersamaan.

"Su-sudah tiga bulan. Kenapa kita tidak diberitahu?! Tidak adil! Ya 'kan? Ibu." Kesal Wendy mengaduh pada Ibunya.

"Awas saja! Si pinky itu! Tunggu saja nanti..." Ibu Grandine menancapkan sumpitnya pada mie dalam mangkuk dengan kasar. Dengan perasaan badai kekesalan hati yang berada di puncak(?)

Dengan ganas(?) pula wanita itu menggulung mienya, membuka mulutnya bersiap menikmati ramen ayam bawang, namun...

"Ooooi! Nenek! Nenek!" Mendengar suara cucunya yang setengah teriak. Mau tak mau Ibu Grandine menolehkan pandangan ke belakang. Dilihatnya gadis itu yang tengah nyengir lebar.

"Jangan lupa bayar yaaa! Sekalian bayar ramen kami juga yaaa! Aku sayang Nenek~" Dan dengan itu, Nashi pergi begitu saja. Ibu Grandine?

Beliau hanya menghela nafas sabar, dan kembali pada acara makannya.

"Ibu." Panggil putri satu-satunya yang memiliki rambut biru sama seperti milikmu.

"Hmm..." Jawabnya dengan gumaman pelan lantaran mulutnya penuh dengan mie.

"Bukannya kita tidak membawa uang lebih?" Mendengar itu, Ibu Grandine berhenti mengunyah. Berkedip dua kali, lalu kembali mengunyah dan...

.

 **Glek!** Menelannya.

"Si pinky itu..." Katanya dengan suara dingin tajam mengintimidasi. Matanya menajam dan berkilat marah. Wendy langsung bergidik ngeri merasakan udara di sekitarnya berubah dingin. Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam...

.

.

.

"KEDUA DRAGNEEL MUDA DI LUAR SANA! CEPAT KEMBALI KE SINI KALAU TIDAK INGIN MATI! KALIAN DENGAAAAAR?!" Suara teriakan bak iblis murka membahana(?) itu sukses membuat orang-orang di sekitar menutup telinga, burung-burung yang berada di pohon taman terbang pergi. Pengunjung yang tadinya mau masuk ke dalam kedai kabur. Lalu, tukang koran jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan dengan sepedanya.

"Kabuuuuur! Hahahaha..." Mendengar suara itu, anak kecil yang menjadi tersangka ini berlari kabur dan tertawa bersama dengan Papanya. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Sedangkan Papanya hanya memakai kecepatan sedang. Perbedaan antara kaki anak-anak dan orang dewasa itu berbeda jauh. Kalau memakai kecepatan penuh, Natsu bisa meninggalkan putrinya dengan selisih jarak yang sangat jauh.

"Hei. Kita sudah cukup jauh, berhenti berlari." Keluh Lucy yang memeluk erat leher Natsu dari belakang. Akhirnya Natsu mengurangi kecepatannya, lalu berjalan biasa.

"Hah... Hah... Hahahaha..." Putrinya masih saja tertawa dengan nafas tersegal.

"Mau istirahat dulu? Lagipula kita sudah cukup jauh." Tawar Natsu pada putrinya yang kelelahan.

"Tidak usah. Ahahaha... Jalan kaki saja. Hah... Hahaha..."

"Sudah berhenti tertawa! Kita jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang!" Bentak Lucy dengan bisikan.

"Memangnya kenapa Mama?"

"Apa kau tidak malu?!" Bentak Lucy dengan bisikan lagi.

"Tidak."

"Gahahaha... Mereka kan tidak tahu alasannya mengapa kau digendong. Jadi tenang saja." Hibur Natsu dengan tawa.

"Tetap saja!" Wajah merah Lucy berlindung di belakang kepala pink Natsu. Ini memalukan! Sungguh! Wanita dewasa digendong oleh seorang pria di tempat umum? Dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan ada yang berisik-bisik?! Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang-orang, yang jelas Lucy tidak peduli! Yang lebih penting, harus ditaruh di mana wajahnya?

"Ini sungguh memalukan..." Yang dilakukannya hanya meratapi nasib malangnya.

"Padahal Papa biasa saja menggendong Mama." Putrinya menyahut.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya... Aku tidak berniat melakukan ini, hanya..."

"Hanya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku hanya bercanda dan kesal padamu saat di kedai, tapi..." Wajahnya bertambah merah, Lucy memeluk leher Natsu semakin erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada syal yang melilit leher Natsu.

"E-entah kenapa aku menginginkannya. Padahal ini sangat memalukan!" Sambungnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau jujur." Balas Natsu.

"Bukan begitu! Aku bukan wanita manja seperti ini... Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Dulu juga aku hidup sendirian—"

"Luce! Sekarang kau punya aku. Aku yang akan memberimu perhatian." Potong Natsu. Membuat Lucy tertegun. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Bukankah mereka sekarang suami-istri? Bukankah Natsu mencintainya? Mengapa ia masih teringat pada saat-saat sulit itu?

"Kau terbiasa dengan itu. Bersikap tegar, kuat, meski dirimu menderita, kau tetap berusaha. Dan kau kuat menghadapinya. Itulah dirimu." Ujar Natsu. Ya benar. Memang begitulah dirinya. Lucy bersikap dirinya kuat, padahal ia menderita. Di luar sangat kuat, di dalam begitu lemah.

"Tapi!" Sentak Natsu tiba-tiba, membuat Lucy sedikit tersentak namun tetap diam tanpa protes. Kemudian Natsu melanjutkan...

"Itu dulu. Sekarang kau harus berpikir bagaimana menikmati dunia ini? Bukan melawan ataupun bertahan di dunia ini. Pikirkanlah apa yang kau inginkan. Apa yang membuatmu nyaman, yang membuatmu bahagia. Lakukanlah."

"Lagi pula ya. Jangan pikirkan orang lain, kita ya kita. Terserah kita mau apa. Papa juga tidak apa-apa menggendong Mama. Ya 'kan?" Bahkan kini putrinya ikut-ikutan.

"Benar sekali! Mudah 'kan? Kau cukup pikirkan dirimu sendiri, jaga kesehatan demi calon anak kita selanjutnya, dan pikirkan juga aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau mau apa? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu?"

"Pikirkan aku juga!" Tambah anak itu lagi ikut-ikutan.

"AHH!" Teriak Natsu karena dengan tiba-tiba Lucy mencubit bahunya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Pada akhirnya Lucy tersenyum senang.

"Oke! Dan, soal anak ini, kita buang saja ya? Luce."

"Setuju."

"HAAAH?! Ya sudah! Aku akan kabur ke rumah Nenek!"

"Tidak bisa! Nenek kan marah padamu."

"Oh iya, ya. Nenek sampai berteriak sangat keras sekali tadi itu."

"Semoga saja Ibu tidak datang ke rumah. Dia sangat menyeramkan kalau marah." Akibat perkataan Natsu. Ibu-anak ini langsung merinding di tempat.

"Ja-jangan sampai itu terjadi." Jika teriakan murka dari Ibu Grandine sedahyat membahana(?) itu, bagaimana dengan kemarahannya? Bagaimana jika beliau benar-benar akan datang ke rumah?

Oh, sepertinya kedua Dragneel Muda beserta putri kecilnya ini akan mendapatkan sebuah bencana dari seorang wanita bernama Grandine Dragneel...

.

.

 **Story 6**

 **End**

.

.

 **HARGAILAH KARYA DAN KERJA KERAS ORANG LAIN DENGAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW! ENTAH ITU KRITIKAN/PUJIAN PANJANG/PENDEK KARNA DENGAN REVIEW PENULIS AKAN MENGETAHUI ADA YANG MEMBACA CERITANYA!**


End file.
